


Adventure Coordinator

by TalulahGosh



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Co-workers, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/nb, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Is Fun, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Smut, Summer Camp, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalulahGosh/pseuds/TalulahGosh
Summary: Reina has been keeping a lid on her most embarrassing desires for a long time, with decreasing success.Ash, Chris, and Trev are college-age best buddies who return as counselors to the summer camp where they first met Reina, and each other.When the four of them wind up sharing a cabin for the two-week Staff Training Session, how many inhibitions will they wind up shedding in a tangle of friendships, crushes, and kinks?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Camp Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> More rampant horniness than actual sex in the first two chapters. Things get gradually smuttier and kinkier starting with chapter three.

Trev shifted his duffel from one hand to the other, trying to find a less tired arm. The sun was disappearing beneath the treetops. Why did they have to have the parking lot so far from the freakin’ camp?

Trev’s best friend, Ash, groaned under the weight of their own bag. “I can already smell the mosquitos. I haven’t even been bitten yet and I can feel the blood draining out of me.”

Trev’s other best friend, Chris, pointed. “We’ve made it, folks.”

Peeking over the next hill was a long, squat building with a few trimmings meant to give it a whiff of rustic log cabin. This was the place, alright. This was where the three of them had first met, years ago.

It looks smaller now, he thought, and silently savaged himself for thinking in such a feeble cliche.

“Inside that Mess Hall are a couple dozen of your fellow camp counselors, preparing to spend the next three months stuck in the woods with nothing to do after the obnoxious tweens are in bed but get high and smooch.”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“C’mon, we’re freakin’ nerds,” Trev opined. “We’re going to wind up playing D&D while the hot young ladies sit around frustrated.”

“Fine by me,” Ash said. “D&D rules, smooching drools. That’s why I hang out with a coupla dum-dums like you two.”

“Hopeless.” Chris shook his head and pushed open the door to the Meeting Hall.

Inside, a handful of other counselors were lounging at mess hall tables, under a big painted banner that read, not very grammatically, “Welcome Camp Wilderness Staff Training Session.” 

The banner promised two weeks of calm, during which the counselors would learn the ropes and plan out their programs before the hordes descended on them.

Chris was saying hi to a woman who must have been, like him, a returning counselor from last year. She appeared not to remember his face, but made a valiant effort.

Ash was staring. Trev followed their gaze, and then he was staring.

Those bright eyes, set in sandy brown skin, topped with a cloud pyramid of dark wavy hair. Reina.

He tapped Chris on the shoulder.

She was chatting with the camp director. She had changed since he had last seen her in this same place...what, six years ago? Chris, Trev, and Ash had been shitty little hormone-addled 14-year-olds. She had been, he was pretty sure, fresh out of high school. Younger than he was now, he realized.

“Holy shit, dude!” Chris stage-whispered, nudging Ash. “Remember what a crush you had on her?”

For all that he and Chris had made Ash’s crush a running joke, Trev wasn’t so sure Ash was the only one. Reina had been the kindest, sweetest counselor they’d had during their time here as campers.

Trev wondered if he and Chris and Ash would ever have become such good friends without Reina’s presence to make that cabin a golden refuge from the whirling adolescent hellscape outside.

Back then she had been, in retrospect, skinny, awkward, and zitty. Of course it would have been the height of hypocrisy for him to hold any of that against her. To Trev, she had been a glowing goddess, and he saw no reason to revise his opinion.

The acne was mostly gone, replaced by some tattoos that he definitely wanted a closer look at. She had gained weight, particularly in the most distracting places. And, oh god oh god, she was coming right towards him for a hug, and it was soft and warm and perfect.

* * *

Reina grinned and as she tossed her duffel onto the bed. “Welcome back to Camp Wilderness! It’s been a minute, huh?”

Working with kids, you really remember the handful who aren’t totally obnoxious little fucks unable to communicate except through cruelty. 

As teens, Chris, Trev, and Ash had been quiet, curious, and respectful, apart from a natural tendency to stare at her boobs when they thought she wasn’t looking. They had become inseparable that summer, and it was gratifying to see that they had remained so.

“Chris,” Trev smirked, “You’ve been holding out on us! You didn’t tell us Reina still worked here.”

“She didn’t!”

“I hadn’t worked here in a couple years,” she said. “After college, I was trying to make it as a freelance illustrator. Still trying, I guess, but I need the money so here I am.”

Summer camp wasn’t exactly a gold mine, but at least her pay grade had gone up slightly from mere Counselor to lofty Adventure Coordinator.

Part of her job at the opening night staff mixer had been to set the temporary bunk assigments for the two-week training session, and the trio had turned on the charm in an effort to get a cabin to themselves. On an odd nostalgic impulse she hoped she wouldn’t regret, she’d assigned them to her cabin. 

“What made you wanna try this place from the other side?”

Trev shrugged. “We’ve been going to different colleges. We thought it would be a nice way to, y’know, keep it tight.”

“And Ash _was_ gonna spend the summer re-united with their long-distance girlfriend,” Chris began. “But...uh...yeah, that’s not a thing anymore.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” said Reina. 

“It’s OK,” Ash said unconvincingly.

“Meaning, they’re _available_ ,” sang Chris, mugging and waggling finger-guns at Ash.

“Oh my god,” Ash almost shrieked, “Shut up, fuckface!”

“As is Trev, of course,” said Chris conscientiously.

There was a general bustle of unpacking, shoe removal, bed choice negotiation. 

Reina held a brief war in her head between propriety and itchiness, before reaching back under her Camp Wilderness t-shirt to unclasp her bra and — ahhh! — sweet release. She expertly slipped the offending support wear off and out from under her shirt and stretched like a satisfied cat.

She became aware of three pairs of eyes on her. Well, that was nothing new. She gave them a gentle smirk and shuffled so she was sitting against the wall on her bed, arms dangled over raised knees.

They were a far cry from the weedy little boys she remembered. For one thing, Ash had a revised name and gender identity. They had grown into a strong jaw and nose elegantly set off by dark winged eyes and a tied-back puff of hair.

Chris was tall, blonde, a little pudgy in a way that gave him a pleasant solidity, with a red face that seemed to reflect his energy level. 

Trev wore chunky dork glasses but he was broad-shouldered and athletic, with well-manicured brown hair and stubble.

In other words, cute, in a new and very grown-up way that made her lizard brain sit up and look a bit closer. Especially when Chris — perhaps taking her cue that it was time to strip down to casual nightwear — was suddenly down to just a t-shirt and skintight boxers that, she couldn’t help but notice, showed not just bulge but provided a detailed topography of his cock.

She tore her thoughts away from a number of possible recreational uses for that cock. She’d made her bed, so to speak, and she’d better get used to being in close quarters with them for a while.

“So what are y’all going to be working on?”

“Baseball,” said Trev with a shrug. His boxers were roomier, she noticed, with a pang of disappointment that she chided herself for.

You’re not here to get laid.

“I really wanted to run the Rope Challenge Course.” Chris rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist. “I’ve got some ideas that will blow their tiny minds.”

“I thought...I might try to DM a campaign for some of the kids,” said Ash.

“Oh, badass!” said Rianna. “You still play D&D?”

Rianna had taught them the game, back in the day. She was pleased to hear that her turn as Dungeon Master had paid dividends beyond that summer.

“I’m not very experienced, though,” said Ash. “As a DM, I mean.”

“Well, that’s why we do a mini-session just for us adults!” she said, rummaging in her bag. She produced a set of glittery, translucent polyhedral dice. “Why don’t you run a mini-campaign for us, to work out the kinks?”

* * *

There was a whole day of annoying orientation stuff, but on the second morning, they got to take their first jump in the lake before a dry training lecture on the basics of not letting children die under your supervision.

Reina had worn a swimsuit that made it difficult for Trev to breathe properly, especially when she rose up out of the chilly late-Spring water like Aphrodite, water running down her amazing figure. 

At one point when they were laughing and splashing around, he was pretty sure her thigh had brushed against his erect dick, and she had thrown him a friendly smirk with what he would have sworn was a hint of smolder behind it.

That look was the kind you could live off of for weeks, he was sure of it.

She seemed to Trev to have the kind of mature, easy friendliness that he’d been led to expect he would find at college and had totally whiffed on. His college classmates had seemed just as cliquey and unwelcoming as his high school classmates.

Reina was like their big sister, he told himself.

Yeah, but you’re not supposed to picture your big sister the way I’m picturing her right now.

* * *

“The orc has his crossbow pointed at your chest. What do you do?”

“What’s this guy like? Is he hot?”

“Uh...sure,” Ash allowed, raising one eyebrow. “He’s got on, like, a see-thru mesh shirt. You can tell that he’s ripped. And he has a cool scar over his eye.”

“I want to roll to try to seduce him.” Reina started jiggling the d20 in her cupped hand.

“He’s going to _shoot_ you,” said Trev.

“I’m a bard,” she said, giving him her most innocent expression as she rolled the die. “Charisma is my best weapon.”

“Well I’ll be. That’s a nat 20,” Chris practically hooted.

“What are you doing? To seduce him.” said Ash.

“Well, you _know_ I got game,” she said, grinning widely. “I sort of...”

She gave them a goofy duck-face look.

“You call that seduction?” Ash said. “Boooo!” chimed in Chris. They dissovled into giggles.

“Okay, okay. _I’m_ not a super-charismatic bard, but _she_ gives him a really sexy look and is like, ‘Hey hunky stuff. Why don’t you put down that bow and we can talk about this like civilized people. Dinner, perhaps?’”

She made a slightly more sincere effort at a sexy expression, raising her arms above her head and thrusting out her chest like a pinup girl. She was certain _that_ counted as seductive, especially since she had only a thin nightshirt on up there.

From the looks on her friends’ faces, she was right.

“And I _know_ it’s going well, because I rolled a nat 20, so I lean in close and push the crossbow aside and rub a hand along his chest muscles and down to his rippled abs, and he’s obviously into it.”

“Gross!” said Ash.

“So what, we hang around while you and orc go on a hot date?” Trev grinned.

“I’m preparing to cast Magic Missile on the orc’s dick,” Chris sniffed.

“‘Now now, boys, there’s enough of me to go around.’ And I wink,” Reina said.

“Wait, are you saying...” Trev trailed off.

Ash laughed. “Trev, Chris, if you horndogs want to roll for seduction as well, you can _all_ try to bang the orc together.”

Roll. Roll. A low whistle from Reina.

Suddenly there was a heightened energy in the room. She looked around, feeling a creeping shyness, and a bit of something else.

“So you all take the orc back to the inn?” Ash prompted. “Show him a lovely evening? Or whatever Chris does when he attempts to show someone a lovely evening?”

“Yeah. We...wind up in our room?” said Trev. 

“I’m getting his clothes off,” said Reina, “And I want to roll an investigation check to see if I can find if he has anything on him. Like, about why he was sent after us, maybe?”

“What are you two doing?”

“Oh, I’m joining in,” said Chris. “I’m helping distract the orc with my sexy caresses while Reina searches.”

“Same.” piped in Trev.

“Okay, I was gonna make you roll a stealth check first, but he’s so distracted that I think you can just roll a straight investigation.”

Reina rolled.

“You find a letter and grab it, but I don’t think you can examine it in the midst of...whatever this is. The orc starts undressing you. He’s gonna notice that you’ve taken his papers. What do you do?”

Reina turned to Trev. “I give the orc a sexy look as I turn away so he can unlace my bodice. I lean in to Trev’s fighter, and...” She put her hand under his shirt. “I slip him the letter, like this.” His face was inches from hers.

“Then I...” 

She leaned forward, and let her lips almost touch his. Her heart was pounding.

She pulled away. She looked back at Chris and Ash, who were frozen. She felt like she could feel all their hearts pounding. She leaned towards Chris.

“Then I whisper in Chris’s wizard’s ear, ‘Get the crossbow away from him.’” She brushed her fingers along the stubble of his jaw.

She felt Trev’s hand touching her waist, very lightly.

She turned towards Ash. “Then I make sure the orc is very distracted.” She touched their chin with a finger, and planted another air kiss just shy of their lips. She felt lightheaded. Ash reached a hand up to brush her hair. Trev’s hand was trailing down her hip.

A pleasant warmth surrounded her, spread through her, down between her legs, where she had visions of dicks, plural, soft, pretty dicks rubbing against her, filling her. 

Abruptly, she backed off, trying to pull herself together. Her words rushed out. “Sorry it’s getting late why don’t we call it for tonight?”

They just stared at her for a moment, and then the spell broke.

“Yeah, of course,” said Trev.

Chris was looking at his watch. “Yeah. We’re gonna have to get used to...christ...7 am reveille again.”

“Anyway, I need to think a little about what this orc’s deal is, now that you horny idiots have re-cast him into a sexy spy or something.” Ash grinned, beginning to clear away the D&D paraphernalia. “Till next time, adventurers!” they warbled in an outrageous dungeon-masterly quaver.

They all laughed, maybe a little too hard, Reina thought, but she was glad that she hadn’t made things _too_ weird with her defective impulse control. 

She knew all too well that camp counselors were always fucking like rabbits at these things. She had some fond memories of her own in that area. She really shouldn’t be joining in now that she was a Adventure Coordinator.

It had been a long run of celibacy for her. She had been so wrapped up in the hustle of trying to launch her illustration career, she’d set dating aside. Her last real relationship, with a finance bro 15 years her senior who had poor cleaning habits and weird drama-laden relationships with every single member of his family, had left a sour taste in her mouth.

The closest thing she’d had to sex in the last six months were the X-rated drawings she’d done for the followers of her less _proper_ online persona.

Later, as she snuggled into her bunk, she thought back to a particularly spicy piece she’d worked on featuring an elf princess. Her real love life might be a string of disappointments, but in a drawing she could bring out the desires she could barely imagine speaking to another human being.

She’d devised a little backstory to accompany the series of drawings, about how her princess, tired of hundreds of years of faking being a perfect little paragon of Good, had given in to her deepest, darkest lusts. This elf had left her home and found a band of rowdy orcs wearing nothing but jewelry and war paint. She had asked them to ravish her, insult her, tear her beautiful gown, put her on display, reveal all that she had kept hidden beneath her pristine exterior.

Reina found that, under the sheets, her hand had made its way to a very compromising position. She pulled it back, absent-mindedly wiping some of her slickness onto the sheets. She really shouldn’t be jerking off, here in this room surrounded by the soft breathing of her cabinmates.

What would they do if they caught her?

She rejected that captivating thought. She turned over and tried to think about something unsexy.

Green dicks danced in her dreams that night.


	2. Group Hike

The next morning there was lifeguard training at the lake, led by the swim coordinator and Reina.

Trev noted that she had selected a less revealing swimsuit today, though whether it was a matter of trying to re-establish a tone of sober, non-randy professionalism, or just the fact that almost any swimsuit would be seem modest after that other one, he couldn’t say. 

In truth, he found her almost painfully sexy in this stylish Godzilla-print one-piece, which showed less skin but certainly flattered her figure, and it was clear that Ash and Chris felt similarly.

Laying in bed last night, still tasting the almost-touch of her lips on his, it had not been easy to get to sleep. The image of Reina’s breasts in that thin cotton nightshirt, molded to the shape of her pierced nipples and showed a hint of their dark color, was burned into his retinas.

His imagination had been all too eager to extrapolate further. Had she just been goofing around, getting into character as the oversexed D&D bard? Or was there something more to it?

Those thoughts rolled around his head as the full staff got together for a Group Get-To-Know-You Hike. Bagged lunches and water bottles were distributed as they gathered at the south trailhead. The sun was beating down hard today, announcing the arrival of Summer in sadistic fashion, and a couple of the guys were going shirtless. There was even a girl wearing just a sports bra and tiny gym shorts.

Trev spotted Reina moving among the counselors, making introductions. She had a big loose blue Camp Wilderness t-shirt, cut out so it hung off one shoulder, showing off a vivid red bra strap. For a moment he thought she was pooh-bearing, although as she shifted he could see a pair of shorts peek out from under the long shirt. There was already a sheen of sweat on her legs. 

She waved the three of the over to meet a cluster of returning counselors she had worked with in the past. Trev wound up talking to a square-faced blonde with an uninviting smile. When he asked her about herself, her responses were so uninformative that the conversation trickled to a painful death, and he made an awkward exit.

More shirts came off as their circuit around the lake wound up the unimaginatively named Overlook Hill. Chris shed his as he chatted up a tall girl with a septum ring, and she followed suit, stripping down to the swimsuit she’d left on under it. Chris’s light frizz of golden chest hair became a glowing halo in the bright sunlight.

At the summit was a much-used firepit ringed by scraggly trees and huge boulders. They stopped for lunch. Trev found Reina and managed to peel her away from Ash, who had gotten her into an animated discussion of the pros and cons of various pen & paper role-playing systems.

Trev and Reina walked towards the edge of the clearing.

“I wanted to say...” he ventured. “Sorry if we made it weird last night. Chris and Ash, I mean. _I_ was obviously a perfect gentleman.”

He attempted a smile, and from her laugh he thought that she could hear the real worry under the joke.

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’m the one who made it weird if anything. Sometimes I feel like I was designed for manufacturing awkwardness.”

Trev was pretty sure he held the awkwardness crown around here, as the guy who’d never even managed to get a girlfriend. He’d come close, senior year of high school. Paralyzed by indecision and pre-regrets and worry that her flirting was not _really_ flirting, he’d lost his mutual crush before they ever found each other.

But, arguing over who was awkwarder seemed like an unfruitful direction for the conversation.

“What kind of illustration work do you do?” he tried.

“Mostly boring stuff for, like, parenting magazines. Ten rainy day activities to do with your kids, that sort of thing.”

“You must do more personal art, too.”

She paused for a while, as if this was a delicate topic. “All sorts of stuff. Maybe I’ll show you later.”

“If your drawings are half as cool as you are, I want to see them.”

She reached out and took his hand briefly. “I feel like a fuckup most of the time, but thank you.”

She looked into the distance. “I admire you and Ash and Chris. I don’t have any old childhood friends that I’m still close with. And I feel like I still haven’t figured out, like basic adult social shit. Going to bars, parties, dating, whatever.”

“Shit, if you ever do, let me know,” Trev grinned. “But old friends...hey, I think the three of us can hook you up with a slice!”

“I’d like that,” she said, and her smile could have melted him.

Just then they became aware of soft sounds nearby. Trev followed her glance to find a pair of shirtless counselors not quite hidden behind a boulder, making out. The woman, whom he was pretty sure was named Jenna or Jessie or something, had her hands inside the voluminous camo cargo shorts of her paramour, who was in turn running his fingers up the inseam of her skin-tight yoga pants, eliciting a gasp and a renewed bout of tongue wrestling.

Reina and Trev stood in shock for a moment as Jeannie leaned over and wrapped her lips around his cock. Her boyfriend, or at least fuckbuddy, tilted his head back, face twitching in ecstasy. They backed away as quietly as they could, counting on the obscene slurping sounds to cover the crackle of leaves, and finally ran away, chortling.

Back in the hot sun of the clearing, it seemed that a consensus had formed. Everyone had stripped off their tops, leaving the sweat to drip down chest hair and cleavage. Ash was tossing a frisbee around with Chris and septum ring lady.

Trev found his eyes following the trail of fine dark hair down Ash’s slender stomach as they leapt for an errant throw. He thought Reina might be looking, too.

He shrugged at her. She grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her hair delightfully mussed, and showing quite a bit of entrancing cleavage. He tied his own t-shirt around his waist, trying to position it strategically to help cover his hard-on.

“Can I get the tattoo tour?” he asked.

She spun around for him, helpfully pointing to the mermaid swiming up her arm, a tribute to her late mother, the floral design on her chest, and the intertwining skeletal foxes and rabbits across her back, based on a friend’s art. The last rabbit was leaping onto a cute bulge of soft brown flesh at her shoulderblade, cinched by the vermilion bra-band. He wanted to touch it.

“Are any of these based on your own illustrations?”

“Oh no! There’s hardly anything I’ve drawn that I haven’t wound up hating later. I’d be terrified to put my own work on my body.”

“I’m scared to put anything on my body,” he said. “I like the idea in theory, but what if I make the wrong choice?”

“Ha! I think you’ll find your way there.”

Later at the Shower House, rinsing the trail from his body, images pulsed in his mind. Reina, taking off her shirt, sweating in the sun. Reina, taking him by the hand, leading him to a private place in the woods to fuck.

No, Reina kneeling before him right in the middle of the trail, sucking his cock with everyone watching like there was no mere social convention that could stop her.

That put Ash and Chris in the scene, and the picture began to blur. Reina sucking Ash’s cock. Trev sucking...Chris’s cock?

He became aware that he had his hand on his own instrument — and he was in danger of making the sort of mess on the shower stall floor that he would be mortified to have been responsible for, even if it was bound to quickly wash away.

He shook his head. You shouldn’t be thinking about Reina like that, anyway, he told himself.

Even if he had a chance with her, she surely wouldn’t appreciate him mentally casting her in some depraved public-orgy porno. 

He sighed, turning off the water. Me and my poisoned brain.

* * *

“So, I guess, you all wake up in bed tangled up with this orc dude? Or do we want to skip futher ahead...?” Ash looked around at their players, seated on the floorboards in the middle of the cabin, passing around a bowl of popcorn.

Dusk had only slightly softened the day’s heat, and they had the door propped open to try to let a little feeble breeze into the cabin.

Fresh from the shower, they were all beginning to sweat again already. Everyone seemed to be wearing as little nightwear as they felt they could get away with.

Ash was in a cute little orange crop top and briefs. Chris was back in another pair of those obscenely form-fitting undies of his. Trev was down to just loose boxers, which he appeared not to realize were sufficiently flared as to give someone sitting opposite a rather full view up the leg.

Especially if that someone were an inveterate horndog who was _peeking_ whenever she got the chance.

Reina was in her usual long nightshirt and shorts, but she had tied off the shirt to get some airflow to her midsection.

“Hang on,” said Trev. “What was in that document Verlinia the Bard slipped me last night? I think I would have tried to find a moment during the orgy to read it.”

“Okay, you find a mysterious symbol stamped on the paper, and drawings of your party. It’s not clear if it’s an assassination order, but you were targeted in some way. Trev, your fighter would know that this symbol is for a secret society that is basically the power behind the throne in your kingdom.”

“I bet the dark cult we were hired to investigate is actually tied to this secret society,” said Chris.

“Are you saying this in character?” Ash prompted.

“Yeah, we’re talking it over during the orgy,” Chris grinned. “We’ve got the orc tied up on the bed with silk scarves, and we’re taking turns sucking his cock while we chat.”

“Alright,” Ash laughed. “I won’t make you roll again to convince him to do bondage shit, cause y’all passed so many seduction checks last night. I think he starts struggling against his bonds when you bring up the assassination, though.”

“Will he escape?” said Reina.

“Nah, y’all are adventurers, I assume you can tie a knot.”

“Chris,” Trev said, “I don’t think _you_ get to narrate what me and Reina are doing, re: cock-sucking.”

Chris laughed. “Sorry! Go ahead, provide your own lovemaking play-by-play. Or not, if you’d rather keep it PG.”

“Don’t worry,” Reina said, catching Trev’s eye. “If I’m uncomfortable you’ll hear about it.”

In truth, she was having fun letting loose with the three of them. She found them open, and funny, slashing but never unkind. It made her want to open up, to be vulnerable and silly in a way that she had rarely felt able to.

“I get the feeling our party are long-time friends,” she said, “Who also maybe have sex with each other sometimes.”

Chris nodded thoughtfully. Trev was looking at her with a peculiar intensity.

“So if we’re taking turns sucking the hot orc’s cock, I’m in,” she grinned. “And I bet my bard is wiggling her perfect elven ass in the air while she does it, hoping one of her good buddies will give her the D.”

As she spoke, she illustrated the already rather vivid word picture by leaning forward onto her knees so that her head was poised over Ash’s lap, and she wiggled her own human ass in the air playfully.

“Well...” said Trev thoughtfully. “My fighter certainly wouldn’t say no that ass.”

Reina’s ex appeared in her thoughts, silently judging her. He had never once turned his harsh mockery on her directly, but she had felt it all the same.

He had freely shared his opinions on people with odd hobbies or nasty kinks. She had laughed along with his mean-spirited jokes about furries and dudes in gimp masks, and pushed her own oddness and nastiness down and out. Without realizing it, she herself had become smaller and smaller.

She quickly backed away to her sitting position, letting her tumbling thoughts go off the rails. 

But looking around, she was aware of her little display lingering in the half-light of the cabin. All eyes were on her. But not judging. Their eyes danced, with appreciation, with good humor.

If she had held that flirty — no, downright slutty — pose, would Trev have followed through on the bit of sexual larping it promised? If one of them made a move, would she go with it? She wasn’t sure. 

Don’t be selfish. 

The worst thing she could do was to just wrecking ball her way into their friendship and take what she desired in a way that would leave behind hurt and resentment between them. She didn’t have the right.

This crazy urge to not settle for one thing or the other, to take it all — no.

Keep it in your pants. Let them take it at their own pace. If there was even going to be an it.

Which there wouldn’t be, right? There was no way she was seriously going to initiate a round of group sex with her hot young co-workers. Leave that sort of thing for your jack-off fantasies, weirdo.

Speaking of which, she was going to have to find a private place to knock out a big-O or two, and soon.

“You know what they say,” said Chris. “The party that pleasures together, collects treasures together.”

They burst out laughing, and the tension popped.

“Okay, so we leave this assassin gagged & tied to the bed in the morning...”

“With a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door?” piped in Chris.

“And an extra day paid for,” Trev added.

“Poor guy,” said Reina, pouting. “Before we skip town, I give him a kiss and compliment his sexual prowess.”


	3. The Princess Bride

After that, they had managed to continue their D&D campaign without any more out of control sexual tension. They had battled some dark cultists, and, the following night, tracked down the location of the secret society’s lair, a creepy mansion in the heart of the capital city.

But the scene in the hotel room, and the wonderful picture of Reina’s ass raised suggestively before him, were still spinning in Trev’s mind during a morning dip in the lake, when Chris grabbed him and pulled him into a quiet spot behind the pier. He had Ash with him.

“We need to talk about Reina,” Chris hissed. “One of you has got to, like, ask her out or something! I’m going crazy here!”

“Ask her out _where_?” said Ash. “We’re stuck in a summer camp in the mountains.”

“You’ll think of something!”

“You should ask her, Ash,” Trev said. “She’s your old teenage crush, I think that means you have dibs.”

“We’re grown adults, there’s no such thing as ‘dibs’,” Chris said. “Let her make her own choices.”

“I think you should ask her out, Trev,” said Ash. “I feel like you two have a connection.”

“Chris is ‘going crazy’. Why don’t _you_ ask her out?”

“Aargh!” Chris tore theatrically at his wet hair. “/You’re/ the ones who have romance troubles.”

“Chris is right,” Ash said thoughtfully. “We should let her make her own choices.”

* * *

Reina was cleaning up from a little life-jacket safety lecture when she found herself face to face with her three bunkmates.

“What’s up? Am I being fired from the D&D party?” she flashed a smile, undoing the clasps on the demo jacket.

“We want to ask you out on zero or more dates,” said Ash.

“That’s a weird way of putting it. I’m intrigued. Go on.”

Reina felt a strange flutter in her stomach. They looked at each other. Trev spoke, a little quaveringly. “I know it’s unconventional, but we think you’re awesome, and we all want to ask you out on a date.”

He continued, gaining steam. “You can reject us all of course, or go out with whoever you choose. Including more than one of us.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Together, or separately?”

“Taster’s choice,” said Chris. She laughed.

“What a dilemma.” She smiled. “Trilemma? Multilemma, possibly. What does a ‘date’ mean in this context?”

“Well,” Trev temporized, “I was thinking we could sneak our dinner out of the Mess Hall and eat somewhere private?”

“How about we commandeer the rainy day media room?” said Chris. “A romantic dinner and a movie!”

She looked from face to face, letting the shock bubble through her.

“Sounds great!” She wrapped them all in a big hug. “Just the four of us.”

As dinner approached, she was feeling less sure of herself. It had been easy to say yes in the moment. But were you even _allowed_ to go on a romantic date with three people simultaneously? She felt like the cops were going to drag her away at any moment.

Don’t be selfish, she’d been telling herself. This was downright gluttonous!

She wasn’t sure if it made sense to dress up for a date like this, but in the end she went back to the cabin. She slipped into the summer dress she had packed just in case she needed to wear something besides Camp Wilderness t-shirts.

She had also brought a makeup kit with the idea of looking professional for parent meetings. She decided to go a little crazy with it instead, since it seemed to match the way she was feeling. 

When she found them at the mess hall, their eyes widened.

“Holy shit, what a babe!” said Chris.

“I love the turquoise and pink eyeliner,” said Trev, smiling hugely.

“Damn, you’ve got _real_ clothes,” said Ash. “We look like a buncha doofuses.”

“Shut up,” she said. “Y’all look great!”

She really meant that. They were all attractive, not model gorgeous or anything, but...distinctive and satisfying to look at.

Reasonably, they hadn’t packed anything for Camp Wilderness but casual athletic wear, but they’d cleaned up and put a bit of effort in and in Reina’s mind that went a long way.

They executed their cafeteria tray grab-and-go, and, giggling like a bunch of idiots, ran down the hall and locked themselves into the darkened media room.

The sad little DVD shelf was low on romantic movies. They settled on The Princess Bride.

“Y’know,” said Ash, “I think I last watched this movie right here, during some monsoon that thankfully wiped out a day of humiliating sports failure.”

Trev chewed thoughtfully on a brownie. “I don’t remember noticing as a kid just how bad the Rats of Unusual Size puppets were.”

Reina laughed. “That’s the whole joke!”

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, between Ash and Trev. At some point, Chris had gotten behind her, and she had nestled halfway into his lap. Ash and Trev had snuggled up closer, Trev holding her hand, Ash with his arm around her waist, snug between her body and Chris’s.

Westley saved the day, and he, Inigo, Fezzik, and Princess Buttercup all rode off to live happily ever after. Only Westley and Buttercup kissed each other, though. That’s just the way it goes.

Then again, Buttercup is supposed to be kind of an idiot, she thought, a parody of a stereotypical fairy tale princess just living out her traditional damsel in distress role. Reina was no Princess Buttercup, and if she wanted to kiss Westley, Inigo, _and_ Fezzik, no one could stop her.

She got up to take out the DVD, and when she turned around, the three of them were up and facing her in an uncertain shuffle. She made eye contact with Trev, who smoldered back at her in a way that almost knocked the wind out of her. She strode towards him and just melted into his kiss.

It was a good kiss. Both soft and firm. Like a squeezie toy. Or a dick. She laughed joyfully at her own dumb thoughts as they parted, and it was infectious.

Then Chris adroitly spun her around and she was kissing a different pair of lips, less hungry, more caressing.

She drew back and shared a grin with Chris before turning to Ash and planting one on them, a kiss that wound up a bit like a duel.

She found herself with 6 arms around her, 6 hands on her, holding, touching, caressing, supporting. It was like resting on a cloud.

* * *

The four of them made their way back to their cabin.

“Should I get out the D&D stuff?” said Ash, flicking on the light.

“No!” said the others simultaneously, and Reina punctuated this by leaning Ash against the doorjamb and kissing them with fervor.

“I want to see you out of this dress,” Trev said, low in his throat. Reina made an encouraging, “Mmmh!”

Slipping behind her in the doorway, he tugged the thin straps off her shoulders. She leaned back into him, miraculously pressing her ass against his desperate erection. She’s a saint, he thought, wrapping his arms around her chest, to feel her amazing breasts, letting the fabric tumble away from them.

Ash’s breath caught, inches from his own face, watching reverently.

Chris, still standing out on the cabin’s little porch, snaked an arm around Reina’s waist and pulled her to him, kissing her. She broke off after a moment and looked around quickly. There was no one around, at least at the moment.

“You realize we haven’t actually made it indoors yet!” she laughed.

“How does that make you feel?” Chris asked, grinning, running a finger along her jaw.

“A little excited,” she admitted.

He sat back against the porch railing and spun her around in his arms so she was facing the other two.

Trev came forward and... “May I?” “Yes!” she breathed. He took a nipple gently into his mouth, tasting skin and the tang of the little metal bar. Ash did the same at her other side, an absurb picture that made them giggle.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” she said. “My nips like a little twist & bite.”

Trev obliged, tweaking the barbell between his lips, eliciting a gasp. He nibbled, and her fingers tightened in his hair.

Chris had just lowered her panties to her knees when his head whip ped around. “Someone’s coming!” he whispered.

They froze, then made for the door in a rush, laughing in terror as well as amusement at Reina’s valiant half-undressed waddle. She finally hopped the rest of way the out of the panties and tossed them aside with excessive force, still laughing as she crashed onto a bed.

Chris followed her, and, sitting on the edge of the bed, she tugged at the waistband of his pants, freeing his cock for her inspection. She licked at it, gathered the precum glistening at the tip, then let her mouth engulf it.

She gave his cock a couple strokes of lips and hand. Chris’s knees visibly almost buckled. Trev could see a drop of saliva began to run down her chin.

She pulled off, licking her lips, eyes dancing between her three partners.

Ash spoke softly in Trev’s ear, fingers playing on his chest. “I want to do that to you.”

Trev pulled them into a hug, arm around their waist. They leaned in, letting their erection brush his, and grinned. “That sounds amazing,” he said.

Chris said, “I want to do so many things...”

Reina lifted her dress over her head and scooched back onto the bed, letting her legs fall open, black curls framing glistening pink lips in lustful invitation. “Same. But right now, my pussy really wants a cock in it.”

Trev found himself pushed to a seated position on the edge of the opposite bed, and Ash knelt in front of him.

“I have a confession,” they said. “I always did have a crush on Reina...but I was happy to play into your teasing about it because I was terrified to admit that I also had a crush on you.”

They took his cock in hand, and he felt the unique and wonderful sensation of a warm mouth closing over him, sending his brain flying off into another realm entirely.

He was vaguely aware of Reina and Chris going at it across the room, their gasps of pleasure mixing with his own, and the wet sounds coming from Ash’s incredible mouth.

Ash released him and looked around as Chris rolled off of Reina, to lie at her side, extremely flushed and huffing and puffing in delight. She rolled her head to them with an obscene smile, breathing hard, gasping, “C’mon! I’m a gross freak who wants a pussy fulla cum.”

“The _best_ kind of gross freak,” said Chris.

Ash looked into Trev’s eyes, and stood up, kissing him as they went. They walked over and climbed on top of Reina, slipping into her dripping entrance with ease. Trev approached slowly, undressing, watching Ash’s hips rise and fall with pent-up urgency, Reina’s hips rising slightly to meet them.

Reina grasped Trev’s cock with a free hand as he approached, though if she had any plans for what to do with it, they were lost in her pleasure. Her hand was warm and soft and his cock jumped, trying to ascend to a new, higher left of erect for her.

She had a slightly glazed look as Ash shuddered on top of her, their final strokes becoming slow and irregular. They both paused, just breathing hard, and then Ash kissed her fierce and quick.

“Bloop!” Reina provided a little sound effect for Ash’s cock pulling out of her, leaving behind a trail of white cum oozing out from between her swollen pussy lips and already making a mess on the bedsheet. Ash giggled.

Reina dipped her fingers into the river and brought them to her lips, tasting them with evident hunger. She looked into Trev’s eyes. “You ready?”

“Oh yes,” he breathed. Ash made their way to a sitting position on the floor next to the bed, and Trev climbed up between her legs. She reached for his cock, giving it a friendly squeeze, guiding to the correct spot. He slid in easily.

“God,” she said.

He moved inside of her, and it was truly like nothing else. He wanted to take it all in, every sensation, every moment. Looking down, he could see her breasts wobbling delightfully with their motion. Chris and Ash’s hands lazily stroking her body. Her moist lips parting. He was so whipped up by this point that there was no way he could last more than a few strokes.

“That’s it,” she whispered raggedly. “Come for me.” 

And he did.

* * *

Trev sat up next to her. Chris gave her a kiss, running a finger along her vulva, collecting some of the fluids she could feel runneling down her ass crack.

He lifted the finger to her lips, and she sucked at it greedily. She wanted it all, and she was going to get it. Her pulse was pounding, her clit throbbing with need.

She felt Trev dipping a finger into her.

“Any more ideas?” Ash ventured, joining in, going the opposite way, touching a fingertip to her asshole.

“Please,” she managed, leaning into their hands. 

Chris brushed against her clit, just as Ash pushed softly into her ass.

“You are a _nasty_ one, aren’t you?” said Chris, as her whole body seemed to light on fire.

“Yes,” she said.

Chris was circling her clit insistently now.

Trev had two fingers in her.

Ash’s finger was fucking her ass. She felt dirty, filthy, proud. Free.

And she felt fireworks.

* * *

“That was amazing,” said Trev, cuddling up to her on the bed, nuzzling his face in her hair. “You’re amazing.”

She had fished out her most recent pair of panties and was attempting to employ them as a cork to stop any more cum from getting all over the bed.

“Clean-up in aisle me,” she said.

“Oh shit,” said Chris. “This is _my_ bed!”

Ash tootled the Price Is Right sad trombone sound. They cracked up.


	4. Exhibition Games

Trev and the soccer counselor, Charlaine, were making an accounting of the sports equipment.

“That sure was a lot of friendly butt-slapping, huh?”

“Team spirit, I guess!” said Trev, not meeting her eyes.

They had just completed a team-building staff baseball game, with the two sports counselors as opposing managers. At some point, _someone_ on Trev’s team had started imitating the mystifying professional-athlete ritual of the celebratory ass-pat, and soon everyone was doing it. Some presumably more innocently than others. 

He had tried to keep his mind out of the gutter, with little success. A certain set of naked butts was very fresh in his mind right now.

At one point, Reina sat down next to him on the bench. She had just circled the bases to score, and her ass had passed through a battery of congratulations. She was breathing hard, face red, eyes bright. She had glanced around quickly for onlookers, and then given his straining cock a furtive squeeze.

“You like to live dangerously, don’t you?” he had whispered to her.

She had made a faux innocent expression, pausing. Her look went a bit far away.

“You remember last night,” she whispered, turning back to him. “When we were hustling off to the Shower House? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...I’m pretty sure I still had jizz dripping down my thighs when we got there. I don’t know if anyone noticed, but I was getting horny all over again thinking about it.”

Trev was certainly thinking about it as he and Charlaine parted ways. Going back to change for an afternoon swim, he waved to Chris, who was working on his rope course, apparently a collaboration with the septum ring girl.

Inside the cabin, he found Ash scribbling in a notebook. Trev figured at this point he could throw modesty to the wind, and began to disrobe.

“Working on your D&D campaign?” he tried, kicking off his shorts.

“Oh hel-lo there,” said Ash, peeking around at his nude companion’s excited state.

Self-conscious? Me? Ha!

“Yeah. Based on how things have been going, I was thinking y’all might like to try a _sexy_ dungeon next time.”

“Oh?”

Trev’s mind wandered. His cock rose a little further. He grabbed for his swim trunks.

“Aw,” grinned Ash. “Show’s over?” 

“Well...”

Trev fiddled with the trunks for a moment, then walked toward the bed Ash was sitting on. “What kind of encore would you like?”

He leaned down and kissed them slowly, placing a hand lightly on the tent in their shorts.

“I didn’t get to finish the job last time,” Ash said, taking hold of his erection and lowering their lips to it.

Trev stepped forward, letting Ash’s mouth engulf him, moving slowly, and then gaining speed.

At some point, he became aware that Reina had made her way into the cabin, advancing with quiet interest.

There came the soft spronk of a woman sitting on the edge of her bed. There were the heavenly sounds of Ash having their way with him. A gentle echo began, that must have been Reina’s fingers working on herself.

Putting on a show indeed.

He didn’t look around. He hardly looked at anything. His whole world compressed to a tiny space, and then expanded again, forecfully, shudderingly. He almost lost his balance, and then did fall to his knees, but deliberately, breathing hard, looking up at his wonderful tormentor.

“You have got to let me do that for you,” he said.

Ash, wiping their chin, looked at him with fire in their eyes. “Fuck yeah.”

Trev grabbed Ash’s dick. First time for everything, his brain babbled idiotically. He was momentarily self-conscious again, letting his sexual inexperience get into his head.

Now he did glance around at Reina, who was indeed circling her clit with her fingers, her eyes drinking him in. 

Maintaining eye contact with her, he licked along the head of Ash’s cock, gathering the oddly buttery taste of precum on his tongue.

Ash jerked in his hand. Reina’s whole body jerked, and then she tumbled in on herself, shaking, mouth opening.

Trev looked back up at Ash, and inched forward, taking them into his mouth, trying to be careful of teeth, moving back and forth slowly, then with more confidence. Ash’s hands stroked his hair.

When the first spurt hit the back of his throat he swallowed without thinking, and then pulled off in surprise a moment later, taking the rest on his chin and chest.

He sank back on his heels, breathing hard, almost light-headed, and grinned up at Ash, who was looking at him awestruck, shuddering. 

“That was fucking amazing,” they said.

Trev stood up and found himself caught from behind by a hug from Reina, who said, “Hi!”

Her hand found the cum dripping down his torso, and she tasted in on her fingers. She spun him around and, laughing impishly, licked the rest of it off of his chest, nibbling on a nipple as she went.

Raising her face to his, she worked her way up, kissing his clavicle and throat, mopped his chin clean, and then brought her lips to his for a long, lazy kiss.

* * *

That night, there was an interminable ghost story competition, and, straggling back to their cabin, by unspoken agreement they crashed straight into their beds.

The next day, Reina led the three of them to the Arts & Crafts Hut, where she fished out a bunch of drawing supplies.

“I’m tired of the same old lanyards and papier mache. This year I was thinking about trying life drawing.”

She pushed newsprint pads into their hands.

“I’ve never really done art modeling before. Except for myself, in the mirror of course. But I think I can get the hang of it. Help me practice?”

“You’re...not thinking of _nude_ modeling, are you?”

“Oh, no,” she said. “I mean, not that nude modeling is a sex thing, but best not to go there with a bunch of tweens.”

“You could nude model just for us,” grinned Ash.

“Anyone could come in here!” she said.

“It’s not a sex thing,” said Chris unconvincingly.

“Well...” She paused. “I suppose if I can model nude for you, it’ll be easy to feel comfortable posing with my clothes on for a bunch of kids.”

Chris wasted no time putting his arms around her and lifting her shirt hem. She laughed.

“Wow,” she laughed, raising her arms obligingly. “Okay, okay.”

She slipped off her bra and shorts, and Trev drank her in. He had seen her nude — actually, was there a level of nude more nude than regular nude? — but here, glowing in the bright daylight streaming in from the windows, it was like the first time.

His cock strained out towards her. He adjusted himself and tried to find a drawing position as she stretched out on the little set she had arranged for herself.

Soon, though, he really did get into drawing, and found himself concentrating on trying to put light and shadow to paper with his charcoal. She had them do a few 1-minute gesture drawings, and then settled in for a couple longer poses.

Then there was a creak as someone barged into the Hut.

“Oh! Life drawing!” It was the pinched voice of Trudy, the volleyball counselor. “Can I join in?”

Trev opened his mouth, and closed it.

“Sure,” said Reina, at a bit of an unnatural pitch.

Trev fetched her a set of supplies, and she started into a drawing with apparent gusto.

After another longer one, Reina told them that she would do a few more 1-minute poses.

Trev turned to a new sheet, and then did a double take. Reina had arranged herself in a very provocative way. At least, to him. Heart pounding, he realized that Trudy, sitting across the room, almost certainly couldn’t see anything particularly lewd. But he had a direct view of her fingers parting her glistening pussy lips in the honey-tinged afternoon sunlight.

He had a not-very-complete gesture drawing to show for himself when the minute dinged and she shifted to a new pose. This one was less obscene, at least to him, but he had the distinct impression that Ash and Chris were getting a very sexy angle, from the way Chris’s face colored as he unsteadily pushed his charcoal.

When they wrapped up, and Trudy waved goodbye, Reina fell into their arms, trembling.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“You’re incredible,” said Trev, shaking his head with a huge grin.

“Do you think she noticed?” said Ash.

“You are a dirty little degenerate, aren’t you?” said Chris.

“Yes,” she breathed, looking up at him, eyes wide and shining.

Trev ran a hand down her thudding chest, down her stomach to where the fine hairs grew into a dark mass. He slipped two fingers into her arousal, picking up her stickiness, and then raising it up into the light.

Ash put their lips to Trev’s fingers, tasting Reina on him. “Two can play at being dirty little degenerates,” they grinned like a cat.

“Or four,” said Chris.

* * *

“Can you see anyone?” Reina said, glancing nervously at Chris, who was peering around the pier, towards the lakeshore. A few other staffers could be heard in the distance, splashing around in the water.

“No one’s coming,” he said.

“Except you,” said Ash, thumbing her left nipple through her turquoise burgers ’n’ shakes–patterened swimsuit.

“Ugh,” smirked Reina. “Bad.”

At the end of the pier there was a ladder, and Reina was perched on a lower rung, legs dangling in the cool lake water. Ash reached up for the nape of her neck to untie the string, and she shivered at the contact. 

Trev, looking up at her from the water, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her bikini bottom, and she wiggled her butt to allow him to pull them down. 

In a moment her body was completely exposed to the view of anyone who happened to come down to the end of the pier. She instinctually started to cover herself, but she checked the impulse.

I can do this.

She locked her arms through the bars of the ladder behind her back, steadying her position. She had never been manacled to any sort of fiendish bondage device — with her exes she had engaged only in the most half-assed efforts at BDSM play — but this position definitely brought the idea of it to mind. She was not truly confined, but she had managed to work herself into a position she could not easily escape.

She almost asked them to help unwedge her, but she set that aside with a surge of determination, and, she had to be honest, heat.

Some of that heat was in Trev’s eyes, as he took her in. She must look like a pin-up girl, she thought, with her arms pinned behind her head, thrusting her chest out towards him. He took her knees in his hands and parted her legs, moving towards her, and she obliged him, spreading her thighs wide, and hooking her feet into the underwater bottom rung, completing the pseudo-shackling effect.

She felt deeply vulnerable in this position. It was exciting to let herself be this helpless. There were hands and lips all over her now. Too many hands, in fact. She looked at Chris, who had come over and was no longer on lookout duty.

“Hey!” she hissed at him. “Someone could swim by!”

He slipped a finger into her, as Trev wrapped his lips around her clit. She gasped.

Chris looked up. He grinned. “I know!”

He stared to climb the ladder, stepping onto the submerged bottom rung.

“What?” she said.

“There!”

He had, she realized, gotten into a new lookout position, with his head poking up over the pier, so he could survey the whole swimming area.

The position just so happened to leave his penis straining against the fabric of his swim trunks, an inch from her face. Ash helpfully reached around from behind her and loosed the cock, guiding it towards her mouth.

She could no longer see Trev, but his lips and tongue and fingers were doing incredible things to her down below, as she sucked gently on the tip of Chris’s glans, letting her tongue circle it lazily.

She took more of it into her mouth. Ash began stroking Chris’s cock, his fist lubricated by her saliva.

She was finding it difficult to give the cock the attention it deserved, in part because it was difficult to move her head the way she had wedged herself into the ladder, and in part because Trev was making it difficult for her to concentrate.

She decided to just give up on trying to employ her finest blow-job techniques, and let go. She relaxed, and allowed herself to luxuriate in sensation. The cock brushing her lips. Ash’s hand caressing her right breast. Trev’s fingers finding a rhythm in her dripping cunt. And, oh god, his tongue pressed hard into her clit. She was barely aware, deep in her own stretching orgasm, when Chris began to fill her mouth with his pleasure. She drank him down.

After a long, delicious moment, she was ready to face the world again. Chris had climbed down, and they helped her extricate herself from the ladder. She gratefully slipped into the water, still trembling a little. She took a deep breath, and motioned for Trev to hand over her swimsuit.

He gave her a darkly impish look, holding up the bikini.

“Wouldn’t you rather live dangerously?”

Her stomach jumped.

“What do you mean by that?” she said, though she had an idea.

“The coast is clear. I think you should come back to the cabin without your suit.“

“There’s no way I can make it that far without being seen,” she said, almost squeaking.

“We’ll cut through the woods,” Ash suggested.

She looked at them, mouth agape. Then she cocked her head.

“Alright.”

She swam for the shore, feeling the water across her bare breasts. She scanned the beach area. She was still fully immersed. If someone came by, she could just swim back out and make Trev give her back her suit, and no one would be the wiser.

She was very close to the shore now, and it was becoming more difficult to keep all her bits underwater.

There still wasn’t anyone nearby. She took a deep breath.

She pushed herself up out of the water and ran for her flip-flops, trying to get into them too fast and winding up taking longer than necessary. She reached for her towel, and hesistated. Then Ash picked it up.

“Let’s go!” grinned Chris.

She looked at them, nodded, and dashed off into the trees.

When they reached the cabins, she was beginning to think she’d made it, when suddenly between their cabin and the next was Charlaine, the soccer counselor.

She ducked behind a wall. Had Chrlaine spotted her? She didn’t think so. Voices came around the corner.

“Charlaine!” said Trev. “How’s it going?”

“Have you seen Reina? I wanted to ask her about putting on a cabin vs cabin World Cup.”

She heard a crackle behind her, and her eyes swung around wildly.

It was just a squirrel, running up a nearby tree. She flipped the rodent off.

“That sounds fun. She’s probably around here somewhere.”

“Hey...isn’t that her swimsuit?”

Reina’s breath stopped. Ohgod, Trev had her suit slung over his shoulder.

“Oh yeah, she asked me to take her stuff back to the cabin. I guess she had to run off somewhere?”

“Huh. Okay, well, see ya!”

There was the sound of retreating footsteps crunching on the wood-mulch path.

She breathed.

Trev came around the corner. She fell bonelessly into his arms. He led her around to the front of the cabin, and they slipped inside.

She kicked off her sandals and flopped onto her bed, shaking.

Trev walked towards her, eyes dark.

“After what you just pulled,” she managed. “You had better fucking...fuck me!”

She spread her legs. She was so turned she could scream. He tossed his swim trunks aside and climbed up over her, entwining his hands with hers and pinning them over her head. He kissed her hungrily, and she tasted herself on his lips. She realized with a start that he’d just been talking to Charlaine with a face-full of her cum.

She purred.

“Y’all have fun,” said Chris, across the room. “I’m tired.” Glancing over, she saw him pull out a sci-fi novel, flipping to the bookmark. The absurd juxtaposition with her...position...somehow made her feel even more turned on.

When did I become the kind of girl who’d fuck your roommate in front of you while you read a book?

Better than the kind of girl who can’t ask for what she wants, that’s for sure.

“Get in me,” she whispered. And he did.

Ash climbed into bed next to her, and she moaned into their mouth as they kissed her. Trev kissed along her jaw, finding the junction where his lips met hers and Ash’s.

After that, the specifics became a little more confusing.


	5. Secret Society

“I never liked the word _pussy_ ,” said Trev, gathering a forkful of beans.

Reina had spent the afternoon trying to teach them to make friendship bracelets, primarily because she knew she needed a refresher course herself. The task had been made challenging by a whole lot of flirting, fondling, smooching, and general horseplay.

They had almost skipped dinner to spend the evening having wild sex in the Arts & Crafts Hut, but hungrier heads had prevailed.

“Yeah, I don’t love it. How do you feel about _cunt_?” said Reina.

“It’s very strong.”

“Powerful,” said Ash. “But you don’t always want to go that hard.”

“ _Cunny_ is cuter,” said Chris, chewing thoughtfully. “Maybe too cute.”

“What about euphemisms, like _flower_?” said Ash.

“My flower?” Reina tasted the words as she chewed a bite of grilled cheese sandwich. “No, I hate saying that.”

“How about your _olive garden_?”

She threw a balled-up napkin at him as he cackled.

“Hey,” Trev swerved. “You said at some point you’d show us your illustrations.”

“Oh yeah!” Reina fished out her phone.

They all squished around to the same side of the table to get a look. She pulled up a portfolio site with some quite nice stuff from magazines and a few personal pieces, and there were a few minutes of oohing and aahing.

“Now, that’s all great,” said Ash, “But where’s the stuff you don’t want grandma to see?”

Trev saw Reina look around furtively as she tapped. There was no one obviously paying attention to them in the large hall, sparsely populated with no one but staff here yet. A couple tables away, Charlaine was chatting with the swim instructor. Someone walked past with a tray, and Reina quickly put down her phone.

When she lifted it back up to show them, there was a drawing of a beautiful elven princess wearing a golden crown entwined with flowers, and a long white diaphanous dress. She was in what looked like a dark, grimy fantasy tavern. Reina’s pen had captured in her smile an alluring mix of fear, attraction, and determination as she sized up a trio of tall, handsome, shirtless orcs.

“This isn’t so naughty,” said Chris.

“I dunno about that,” said Trev.

She paged over to the next drawing in the series.

Well, this one was certainly naughty. Trev saw Ash’s mouth form an O.

Now, the elf had joined the orcs at their table, and you could see that they were not just shirtless but also pantsless. One of her delicate hands was wrapped around an orc cock under the table, the other holding a flagon of ale. The lads around her had their hands all over her. One tugged at a nipple that had popped out of her disarranged dress. Another was thumbing her bottom lip, and she looked up at him with eyes wide, mouth parted and cheeks burning.

“Hot,” said Trev. Under the table, he rested a hand lightly on her thigh.

She paged forward again. She didn’t glance at him, but as the next image loaded, she parted her legs slightly, and he let his hand drift into the space between them.

This drawing was a doozy. Now she was lying on her back atop the table. Her dress was hiked up and one of the orcs was thrusting into her, his big hands gripping her hips. 

Trev ran a finger along Reina’s olive garden, through the fabric of her gym shorts. She parted her legs a little more.

The elf lady had half-spilled a plate of ribs, staining her dress. She appearing to be gasping in ecstacy. There were droplets of cum on her face, and breasts, and the orc at that end of the table was leaning back, chewing on one of the ribs, looking satisfied. The third orc was feeding her a morsel from the plate. A barmaid was nonchalantly setting down drinks.

Trev found her entrance and pressed in a little bit, feeling her moisture on the stretching cotton.

She snapped her phone off, and stood up. “Cabin?”

* * *

“You are in an extremely fine study. Velvet, leather, gold leaf, the works. Servants dressed in skimpy bondage outfits hand you cordials. A woman in a leather corset and thigh-length boots greets you. She has a dazzling purple crystal amulet on her necklace.”

They had almost fallen on each other first thing when they got back to their cabin. But Ash had promised that it would be worth their while to make a detour into the hands of their Dungeon Master.

The fighter, bard, and wizard had managed to infiltrate the dark cult that had sent the handsome orcish thug after them. 

“I thought this was an evil demon-summoning cult,” said Reina. “Seems more like a fancy bordello.”

“You can probably put together at this point that bordelloing is their main business,” Ash said. “There may be some demon summoning going on, but most of the aristocrats in this secret society are just here for the high-class sex dungeons.”

“I wanna make an Arcana check on that amulet,” said Chris, rolling.

“It’s an extremely powerful magical item. You can tell that it’s capable of opening a portal to another plane, probably a demonic one given the context.”

“I introduce us,” Trev said. “Hey, we’re just a few open-minded Dukes or whatever from the next kingdom over. We hear you offer many delights here.”

“I’m signaling to Reina that she’s got to get her hands on that amulet,” Chris said.

Ash put on a smoky voice for the lady of the house. “Welcome, your graces. Would you care to reveal some of the things you desire to experience here?”

The silence stretched. Reina’s heart accelerated.

“Curling?” ventured Trev.

“Spoonbread!” said Chris.

“Very amusing,” intoned Ash. “But we cater to more _select_ desires. For example, we’ve had a visit from a countess who wished to receive a sound spanking from a woman playing the role of her old governess.”

Reina’s mouth felt dry.

“Or there was the earl who required a gentleman dressed as a soldier to sodomize him and spill manly seed on his body.”

“I could...” started Reina. “I could be spanked.”

She was sure that the words came out of her mouth so loud that everyone she knew could hear them hundreds of miles away and be disappointed in her.

She looked around. They looked excited, happy, riveted. Certainly not disappointed. “That is, if that’s what my lords desire of me. I wish tonight to be their humble plaything, and yours.”

“I’d like to try being a spanker,” offered Trev.

“Excellent,” said Ash in the Dark Lady’s voice. “I can also contribute in that area. What else?”

Chris cleared his throat. “I liked the one about spilling manly seed on someone.”

“Ooh, for sure,” said Reina. She was speaking in character, of course, as the randy bard pretending to be a randy duchess. Not actually admitting to such a thing out loud about her real-life self. Was she?

“Can...can we have a live audience in our dungeon, madam? If I’m to be painted with bodily fluids like a common whore, there simply must be sneering lords and ladies to witness my disgrace.”

“That can be arranged,” said Ash. “She sends one of her servants to make arrangements, then continues: Your safe word to put a stop to tonight’s entertainments will be...Olive Garden.”

Groans.

“How dare you?” said Chris.

“But before we begin,” Ash went on, smirking. “Are there any activities anyone would like to definitely rule out?”

“Oh, sure,” said Reina slowly. “No blood, no poop, no choking. That’s pretty basic. Sorry, none of y’all into poop, I hope?”

They shook their heads, grinning.

“Thank you,” said Ash. “We may be an evil secret society, but we take the safety of our guests very seriously.”

“The Dark Lady offers you a collar,” Ash said. “Do you accept it?”

“Mm, yes.”

“She snaps it around your throat, and attaches a leash.” They mimed this action, and she shivered at the brush of their fingers on her clavicle. Ash had put on some especially dramatic makeup before dinner, which she now realized must have been in preparation for the role of the Dark Lady.

“She leads you down a stone stairway, to a heavy wooden the table at the center of what looks like an old Victorian operating theater. A crowd of masked figures in fine dress file in above to observe.” 

Expectation hung heavy in the air, and, Reina was pretty sure, soaked through her panties.

“The woman with the amulet calls out to the crowd,” said Ash. “Ladies and gentlemen! Before you stands a great Duchess from foreign lands, proud, dignified, virtuous.”

Ash’s hand lifted Reina’s chin, as if showing her off to the assembly. “But deep down, she is nothing but a filthy slut. Tonight, she will be punished, degraded and humiliated for her sins, and for your amusement.”

Ash caressed her lower lip with their thumb. Trev and Chris had stood up, and were gazing down at her with what she could only call a deep, dark longing. She could see in their eyes how much they wanted her, wanted her to give herself to them in every depraved manner she desired.

Reina’s stomach twisted. Her cheeks burned. Oh god, she really wanted this. And here it was, in her grasp, no one to tell her she can’t, she mustn’t.

“It’s like Gandhi said,” she said brightly. “Be the filthy slut you wish to see in the world.”

Trev, laughing, motioned for her to stand. “Bend over the table,” she said, pointing to her bed. “Show your beautiful ass off to the spectators.”

She went to the bed, and bent down, clutching a pillow. A pair of hands went to her waistband, and pulled her shorts and panties down to mid-thigh.

A finger slid down the river that was her slit. 

A pair of fingers spread her wide, as if opening her cunt for inspection.

Another finger probed her, and she shuddered with pleasure.

“See how the Duchess’s cunt is already crying out for cock!” called Chris to the imaginary crowd.

“What is the punishment for such lewdness?” asked Trev.

“Spanking!” called back Chris and Ash in the voice of the crowd. She giggled into her pillow, and lifted her heels, sticking out her ass a little higher.

SMACK!

That wasn’t so bad.

SMACK!

Well...

SMACK!

Okay, this was starting to sting. There was a pause, then...

SMACKSMACK! Two different hands simultaneously, one on each ass cheek. She could feel a warm pain spreading across her backside now.

SMACK! Then SMACK! Two different hands again, but a moment apart, so the second came just when she thought she was safe for a little while. This time she lost her balance a little.

SMACK! This seemed like the hardest one yet, and she cried out into the pillow. The hand remained on her ass, caressing in a circle, leaving a hot trail of soft pain.

Someone sat down next to her on the bed, and stroked her hair.

SMACKSMACK! She yelped.

SMACK!! The hardest blow yet, and she squirmed, her face twisting, her cheekbones and chin rubbing along the wet tear and drool spots she had left in the pillow. She hadn’t realized she’d been crying.

SMACK! The burning was almost unbearable. Why did I ask for this?

SMACK! Because you’re unbearably turned on by it, she thought. Because you can let go of all your shame and anxiety and just cry into a pillow. 

Because it will end, and the mixture of spicy sting and sweet release will be like nothing else.

And then it was over, and she was clutching Trev’s chest, and he was making soothing sounds.

He held her like that for a while, until her head stopped spinning. She kissed him.

Chris had sat down on her other side, and she turned around and kissed him as well. She reached for his shorts, looking to free his cock.

He grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, turning a warm smile on her. His face was red, and his eyes alight. “Nuh-uh, your grace. Beg.”

She dropped to her knees in front of him. Fortunately, her shorts, still pulled halfway down, gave her a bit of padding against the hardwood.

“Please, my lord,” she said, looking up at him with her best puppy-dog eyes. “Let me suck your cock and be covered in your manly seed like a filthy slut.”

“Take off your dress.”

She pulled her shirt over her head and cast it aside dramatically.

“You may proceed.” He had released his erection from his pants.

His cock had an especially strong visual contrast with the rest of his body, the purplish hue standing bright and jaunty against the pale skin. It was already drooling with anticipation, and she got to work with glee. This part was easy.

She established a grip, and lowered her mouth to him, and set a rhythm. In earlier times, she’d had trouble keeping her teeth out of the way, no doubt testing the patience of her early partners, but she’d gotten the hang of it eventually and now she moved with confidence and power.

Soon, Chris was making appreciative, urgent sounds, and the grip of his hand on her shoulder tightened, and she had him!

* * *

Trev stood over Reina, seeing her pefect flushed face and chest dripping with Chris’s fluids. His arousal had already been off the charts, and Ash had teased him to further heights by stroking and squeezing him while they watched that incredible show.

“Please, my lord,” she said again. “Fill my cunt with your cock.”

“Stand,” Trev told her, and she rose to face him. He kissed her, tasting Chris on her lips. “You have been so good. Yes, a reward is in order. Lie down.”

He left the exact position up to her, not sure just how sore she was. She elected to lie back with her hips at the edge of the bed. He pulled her shorts the rest of the way off, leaving her fully nude. Ash helpfully slipped a pillow under her ass. She spread her legs wide, feet on the ground.

Her hair was thrown back, encircling her like a dark halo. “God, you’re beautiful,” he said, stepping into position, standing poised between her legs .

Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed along her entrance, covering himself in her overflowing arousal. She groaned, bucking, trying to take him in. He flicked her clit with his glans a couple times, and she gasped.

“Please! Fuck me!”

Then he plunged into her. He pulled out slowly, teasingly, then sped up gradually, putting his hands on her waist, holding her in a strong grip and feeling her soft flesh yield to him.

She cried out again and again, little chirps and whimpers of pleasure, and her breasts, appearing especially full the way they fell towards her shoulders in this pose, moved in rhythm with him, and it was all too much, and he shattered.

When things had returned somewhat to normal, he noticed that he had pulled out of her in the midst of a spurt, leaving cum dripping out of her pussy and down her public hair and lower belly. A second burst had gone up her torso, reaching the underside of a breast and creating a little crater lake around her navel. It was a delightful scene.

Ash found the voice of the Dungeon Master. “You see the Lady unfasten her magical amulet. She attaches it to a setting over the crotch of her studded leather lingerie, and a large demonic dick emerges from it.”

As they spoke, they freed their own regular human cock, aiming it in Reina’s direction. She laughed. “Okay, now I _really_ want that amulet.”

She slipped off the bed and back to her knees, in front of Ash, resting her reddened ass on her heels. “Oh, please, Dark Lady. Defile my mouth with your unholy cock!”

“Very well, she says. But you must service me without your hands. Mouth only.”

“Oh shit. How’m I supposed to get that amulet?”

Ash just smiled evilly down at her and stepped forward, making contact with her face. They rubbed their dick on her cheeks, smearing Chris’s cum around her face. She dutifully clasped her arms behind her back.

Trev, back to sitting on a bed. watched her drag her tongue all along Ash’s length, and his own dick, so recently down for the count, leapt in excited sympathy. 

Then Reina engulfed them with her mouth, and began to work. She was clearly not accustomed to doing this without the use of her hands, and it appeared she was having to make more of an effort to maintain a rhythm. 

Nevertheless, she powered through a couple moments of awkwardness, spittle running down her chin. Trev, having recently given his first blow job ever, felt newly able to sympathize.

Ash rolled their head back in surrender to the pleasure of Reina’s lips. Trev was transfixed by the way their face twitched and twisted as Reina devoured them. Then Ash’s whole figure shook, and when Trev looked down at Reina again, he saw she had acquired a new layer of glaze.

“So, what do I roll to have gotten the amulet into my mouth as I was finishing off the Dark Lady?”

It took Ash a moment to respond. They sank to the floor next to her.

“Whew! Fuck,” they gasped out. “God, you fucking rule.”

Trev watched a pearly droplet fall from Reina’s face to her breast.

Ash collected themself. “I guess you can roll either Sleight of Hand or Acrobatics. There isn’t a specific ability score for Tongue Acrobatics.”

Reina rolled a 2.

There was a chorus of groans.

“Hang on,” said Chris. “We know for a fact Reina has like a +24 in Tongue Acrobatics.”

“These are the bard’s skills, not the real Reina.”

“So...I don’t get the amulet?” pouted Reina.

“Oh no, you get it,” grinned Ash wickedly. “You get it, and you believe you totally fooled her. What _you_ know, but your character doesn’t, is that you fucked up that roll. The Lady knows you got the amulet, and she _wanted_ you to take it.”

“Huh,” said Chris.

“Oh snaaap!” said Trev.

“The crowd is going wild, by the way. They’re applauding, calling for an encore. The Dark Lady addresses them. This slut has pleased her masters well! Shall we see to her pleasure?”

“Yes!” chanted Trev, Chris, and Reina as the crowd.

“Actually, I had an idea about that,” said Trev.


	6. Shower Time

Reina cracked open the cabin door and peeked outside. There didn’t appear to be anyone out there now. It was pretty late by now. There was a chance she could make it.

She stepped out onto the porch, letting the cool night air caress her, every nerve stretched out, twanging with sensation and need and terror.

She crept along the side of the cabin towards the woods. I’m really doing this, huh? 

Trev and the others padded quietly behind her, toting a stack of fresh towels. Trev had dared her — _double-dog_ dared her — to make this dash to the Shower House before she could wash off, put on clothes, or get her achingly ready clit some attention.

Could you get drunk on pent-up lust? She was pretty sure she had no such excuse. She was just fucking crazy. She grinned in the dark, thinking of what an unholy mess she must look like.

She sidled out of the woods towards the entrance to the Shower House. Almost there.

Then, a creak. Down the stairs, not 5 feet from her, came Sarah, freshly bathed in clean clothes and a towel in her hair.

Fuuuck.

Three years ago, Sarah and Reina had been counselors together. And on one memorable night at the very end of the summer, they had skinny-dipped together. It had been the most daring stunt Reina had ever pulled to that point, and afterwards all her guilts and shames had come pouring in. She had, to her later regret, wimped out when Sarah invited her back to the extra cabin that was unofficially reserved as the counselors’ bone zone while the kids were in camp.

Now, she froze, trying to remain invisible. Sarah spotted the others. “Oh, hey Chris!”

Could she zip into the Shower House, unnoticed?

“Sarah! I was just thinking about our rope course...”

Oh god. They were _chatting_. She tried to make her way quietly towards the entrance.

Creeeeeeaaaak! The first stair gave her away instantly. She dashed the rest of the way. Her insides were going absolutely Chernobyl. Had Sarah’s head spun around to see her debauched nude form before she got through the door? Or maybe just a glimpse of an anonymous well-spanked butt? There was no telling. 

She skidded into one of the shower stalls, shaking and panting, and sat down on the bench inside, her ass screaming a protest against the rough wood.

Trev and Ash followed not long thereafter, and finally Chris, with a big pumpkin grin.

Breathe.

Fortunately, there was no one in here but them. Sarah seemed to have been the last out of the regular, non-pervy evening showerers, at least for now.

They’d re-done the Shower House, replacing the musty old dump she rememberd from her previous stint with a nice airy structure with huge wood-lined stalls containing a little changing area as well as the booth itself.

Suddenly she found herself lifted up. Chris, who had shimmied out of his clothes and sat next to her, took her in his big arms and sat her in his lap. She heard herself make an undignified squeak.

Ash knelt in front of them. Chris’s rising cock pressed against her entrance, and Ash took it in hand, giving it a squeeze and rubbing it against her clit. She gasped, and leaned into the pressure as best as she could.

Trev had sat alongside her, and he took her chin in his hand, guiding her mouth to his. His tongue found hers, and she moaned shamefully into his mouth as Ash spread her cunt wide with their fingers for Chris to push deep into her.

She eased down onto Chris, and the swirl of sensations multiplied. There was Trev’s finger, reaching down at last to her clit, finding a cadence with Ash’s tongue engulfing her in warm pressure, and Chris’s cock moving through her with gnawing slowness as he raised and lowered her hips with his strong hands.

It came like a hammer blow, and she would have fallen out of Chris’s lap if he hand’t steadied her. She felt her whole body curl up like a spring and unwind again in shuddering bursts. She rode the waves for a long time before it became too much, and she had to push Ash away.

Chris was still going, and she found herself simply blissing out on the delicious rocking motion.

She allowed her whole body to relax, becoming like a ragdoll in his arms. This had always been one of her favorite parts of sex, to just lie back in the afterglow of her own release and be fucked, freed of the pressure of attending to either her partner’s pleasure or her own.

To do it while coming down from the most thunderous orgasm she could remember....it was good. Very good. She gave a contented sigh as she felt the telltale twitch of him losing himself in her.

Then all four of them took a long moment to just luxuriate.

Reality eventually broke in.

“Uh,” she said. “Gotta pee.”

She stood up unsteadily.

Trev pointed to the shower booth. “’s a drain right there.”

She took a step towards the door out of the stall, then stopped.

“What?”

“You can pee for us, right?”

“Yeah!” piped in Ash.

Well, she thought, you wanted to let your freak flag fly.

She went to the booth and squatted down. A glob of white swimming liquid escaped from inside her and plopped onto the big drain cover.

Ash regarded her with lazy, friendly interest. Chris’s deep flush, which had receded, was returning in a big way. Trev was just staring, with parted lips caught between a smile and a moan.

Three attractive, naked people she had just gladly fucked, but what made them really beautiful to her in this moment was their soul-nakedness, the way they saw her without judgment, and let her see them right back.

She recalled her ex repeating a non-joke about couples who’ve become too comfortable with each other, to the point that they no longer shut the bathroom door to pee. “That’s how you know all the spice is gone from your relationship!”

What did _you_ ever know about spice?

She let her stream arc down.

* * *

Trev stood, as if in a trance, eyes locked on Reina’s as she pissed right in front of him. He took a step forward. His cock jumped, drawing her eye downward.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ve gotta pee too.”

She licked her upper lip.

Struggling somewhat against the upswing of his returning hard-on, he pushed his aim downwards toward the drain, between her legs, and joined her stream with his.

As satisfying as it was to answer the call of nature in normal circumstances, there was always an extra jolt to a post-orgasmic piss, when every nerve in the region was still twanging with pleasure. But this was something else entirely.

Here was Reina, kind, beautiful Reina, disgraceful, delightful Reina, practically fucking him with her gaze as the two of them crossed swords on the tile floor so close to her feet that she must be getting spattered. His cock jumped further. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his aim on the drain, or his spinning head from rising into the stratosphere.

He would have to step back a ways, or — 

Still locking blazing eyes with him, Reina opened her mouth, extending her tongue in clear invitation.

He stopped fighting against his inexorable erection, and the stream arced higher, slashing up to her belly, drenching her pubic hair. She flinched, but maintained her pose. He let the golden parabola drift higher, washing away some of the accumulated other fluids from her breasts.

Finally, he reached her mouth, and she gave a little moan as the liquid began to run from her lips and down her chin.

Another stream hit her square in the chest, and he realized Ash had crept up and joined in. For a moment as it moved across her body, it splashed wildly, angling off of her nipple piercing, and she made an odd gurgling sound.

Chris’s piss landed in her wavy hair, cascading down to her face and shoulders. Her own jet had trickled to an end, and now she was rubbing her clit in steady circles.

The three fountains met in her mouth, and she drank some of it down, but most of it ran from her mouth down her body, as she shuddered to a climax. From her squatting position she fell to her knees, bending forward spasmodically so that her hair fell around her face in a tumbling curtain glowing with bright raining liquid.

She remained that way for a few moments, as they all finished emptying their bladders. Trev knelt down in front of her, and brushed her hair aside to put a hand on her wet cheek. He kissed her, tasting a hint of pungent flavor.

Abruptly, they were blasted with tepid water as Ash turned on the tap.

* * *

Reina made a low, satisfied sound as she stretched in her cot. She didn’t have anything to do this morning, and was having a fine time just ogling her three cabinmates as they got up and got dressed.

She could stand to wake up like this on the regular, to a chorus of pretty dicks singing (metaphorically) in the morning light. Chris was pulling a shirt over his head in a very aesthetically pleasing fashion. Trev came up behind Ash and hugged them around the waist, kissing them on the ear.

Of course, this clearly wasn’t going to be a regular thing. In a few days, they were going to be swarmed with screaming children, and their canoodling would have to be curtailed severely.

And beyond that...could something like whatever this was continue after the summer? It seemed hard to believe. That’s the whole point of these camp counselor flings, right? No strings, no future.

She supposed that was probably a big part of why her lovely companions were able to be some damn chill about all this. She shouldn’t take that away from them by trying to make it something it wasn’t.

They would go their separate ways, and hopefully remain friends with some wild shared memories. 

That is, if she hadn’t already blundered into inflicting some permanent wound on their best-friends status, not yet apparent. Well, there’s a depressing thought best not pursued.

She sighed and shoved herself out of bed.

* * *

They had arranged another four-way romantic date night in the media room, with trays of mac & cheese, hot dogs, and a DVD of Fellowship of the Ring that they were mostly talking over.

“I forgot about how much of an effort this movie makes to pre-establish Sam as being into girls,” Ash said from down where their head was pillowed in Reina’s lap. “Before he spends the next 10 hours being deeply in love with Frodo.”

Love.

Was that was Trev was feeling? How would you tell? Mathematically speaking, could you “love” someone after a dormant crush from six years earlier, plus one-and-a-half dates, multiplied by several nights of incredibly hot kinky sex?

Or what about a best friend of long standing, who has recently collaborated with you on the aforementioned incredibly hot kinky sex? The ratio of friendship to lust was weighted differently with Ash and Chris than it was with Reina, and how did _that_ factor in to love?

Could he see the four of them getting an apartment together? Making a go of it. It sounded challenging, but it had a powerful appeal. 

He had his arm around Reina’s waist, brushing through the thin cotton dress along the curve where her generous hips molded to her panties. He felt like there was no reason he couldn’t be putting his hands on those hips forever.

He felt her arm snake around his waist, pulling him tight.

“I’ve had such a wonderful time here with the three of you,” she said. “I...I guess we’re not going to be able to keep seeing each other like this for much longer. I mean, things’ll get crazy here, and then we’re going to go home and be living in different places again. I just wanted to thank you.”

Chris leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Trev felt a pit open up in his stomach. Was this Reina’s way of breaking up with them? Or softening the blow for a break-up to come, which was about the same.

Well, he supposed he couldn’t really complain. He’d had an amazing time, and the whole thing bore the whiff of temporary insanity. A way for them to do some exploring in a place with an established time limit. There had never been any reason to hope Reina would see it as more than that.

He sighed.

He found it hard to pay attention to either the movie or the conversation after that. 

He was moping, he knew. Not a good look. Yeah, well, I’ve just been sort of dumped. It’s mopin’ time.

By general agreement, they allowed Gandalf to get his “YOU! SHALL! NOT! PASS!” before they called it a night. 

Ash suggested Reina take off her panties and go commando in her cute little dress, and she complied with a catlike grin. They took the long way back to the cabin, walking down to the lake and along the shore in the moonlight.

On the pier, Chris leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently. He reached under her dress to cup her bare ass.

Trev was hanging back a bit, and Ash drafted over to him.

“What’s up with all the moping?”

“I thought I was hiding it.”

“Pff.”

“I’m...just an idiot. I was starting to think the four of us might have something. Something that would last beyond this summer, you know?”

Ash leaned up close into a hug. They rested their head on his shoulder. 

“I thought I had something with Kelly.” Kelly was Ash’s ex. The two of them had spent the semester in a long-distance relationship, holding out for a big summer trip that never came. “I didn’t do enough. Didn’t visit enough. Didn’t tell her how I really felt. You don’t have something unless you make it something, and keep making it.”

Reina, breaking from her smoochfest with Chris, glanced at them.

“Don’t mope, talk to her, ya dipshit.”

They gave him a quick kiss. Well, if you put it that way...

Trev stepped forward and took her hand. She pulled up close to him, and their lips met.

“Reina,” he said after a long moment, pulling away reluctantly. She gave his hardening dick a squeeze through his pants. “I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier. About not seeing each other after this summer. I want you to know that I don’t see it that way.”

“Oh?” she turned her face up to his, perhaps trying to find his eyes in the shadows.

“I don’t know how it’s going to work, but I don’t want to give up just because it might be hard. I think I’m falling in love with you. If it’s alright with you, I plan to do what I can to keep you – all of you — in my life.”

Trev hesitated.

“Sorry if I sound like some annoying –”

She kissed the words out of his mouth, thankfully preventing him from further derailing his big speech.

“I’m with Trev,” he could barely hear Ash say, over the blood pumping in his ears. “I want to make this work for as long as we can.”

“Y’all said it better than I could,” said Chris, who fished something out of his pocket.

Reina parted from him again. “In that case, I’m in.”

Chris held up a shadowy form against the night sky. “I guess this wasn’t the best place to show this off, lighting-wise,” he started. “But, after your friendship bracelet lesson, me and Ash and Trev decided to combine our efforts and just make you one thing.”

Reina squinted at it. “Isn’t that a little bit big for a friendship bracelet?”

Trev managed to fish out his phone and illuminate the colorfully patterned macramé loop to which the three of them had each contributed a 120° arc.

“It’s actually a friendship collar,” said Ash.

Reina took the collar from Chris, holding it up to the cell-phone flashlight. “It’s beautiful!”

“I hope we made it the right size,” said Chris.

Reina put it to her throat. She looked...touched? He hoped that was what that was. “May I?” said Trev.

She offered him the strings, and he carefully knotted them at her nape, brushing the fine hairs there. She shivered beneath his fingers in the not-at-all cold evening breeze.

She ran her fingers all around the collar, as if just feeling it on her skin. He put his arms around her waist, and she sank back into him with a soft sigh.

After a moment, she wiggled her butt, grinding it into his erection.

Ash kissed her, and they all met in a just slightly more indecent version of a group hug.


	7. Possession

A final cinch tugged Reina’s legs further apart, locked into place far more firmly than she had ever experienced with her limited, giggling previous attempts at rope play. 

Chris completed the last knot and admired his handiwork. She saw herself through his eyes: lying on her bed with her wrists bound to her ankles, moisture pooling helplessly where her legs were spread open. There was a look of dark anticipation in him that she knew he could see in her.

“Chris, where’d you learn this kind of ropework?” said Ash, from a position behind her. She was unable to crane her neck to see them.

“It’s something I’ve messed around with a bit in the past, but I’ve been getting tips from Sarah.”

“Whoa!” said Trev. “Are you and her...?”

“Oh, no, she’s not into dudes. It’s just...y’know, we’ve been working on this Rope Adventure course together, and it sort of came up.”

Trev climbed up next to her on the bed. He caressed her jaw and throat with his thumb, and gave her shoulder muscles a little squeeze. She felt the fine hairs her arms stand up.

When they had talked about trying this bondage thing, Ash had suggested they work it into their D&D campaign.

Chris’s wizard had brought them to his old elven professor, the Archmage, to ask about the Dark Lady’s amulet.

Now Ash spoke in the throaty voice of the Archmage. “The bard is secured? Good. She may become slightly possessed during the ritual.”

“Should we blindfold her as well?” said Trev. “So she can’t cast sight-based spells on us if she does get possessed?”

“Hrm. Indeed.”

Trev pulled a soft black cloth over her eyes, casting her vision into darkness. She felt a hand...his? Ash’s? Lift her head slightly, and other hands gathered her hair, slipping the blindfold around her head and tying it firmly. More fingers adjusted it, making sure it covered her eyes.

“This cursed artifact you wear,” Ash said. “It was created in hellfire, and it must be destroyed in hellfire. Now, how do we get our hands on some hellfire?”

Raina felt a hand brushing her inner thigh. Teasing. She writhed ineffectually.

“Uh...” said Chris.

“If you’d paid attention during my lessons, lad, you’d know this. Demon jizz is composed of pure hellfire! That’s why I’ve asked you to paint magic circles around your dicks. During the ritual, your dicks will become demonically possessed, but the circles will protect the rest of you. Saturate your friend with sticky white flame, and the amulet will crumble.”

“Is that safe?” said Trev.

“Oh, don’t worry, hellfire can’t harm a living person.”

“I want to roll insight and see if this Archmage is on the level.”

Raina felt a 20-sided die roll across her bare stomach. “Hey!” she barked.

“That’s a six,” laughed Chris.

“The Archmage seems trustworthy to you,” said Ash. “They begin to chant the ritual, and you feel your dicks filled with a strange energy. They glow red, they become scaly, ribbed for her pleasure, the whole deal.”

She grinned at Ash’s goofy image, but right by her ear there was a sound of pants unzipping that went straight to her cunt.

Someone gave one of her nipples a little tweak, and she wiggled. A finger slicked into her folds, and she heard herself give an obscene little squeak.

“Ready?” came Trev’s soft voice, as fingers twisted lightly in her hair.

“Yes,” she said.

“I’m no good at multitasking,” she had told them earlier when she had screwed her courage to the sticking place and asked them to fill her with three cocks all at once. “So don’t expect any kind of expert blowjob technique from me. Whoever’s in front, I’m gonna need you to take charge and just fuck my mouth.”

Since that conversation, she’s found it hard to think about anything else, but that desire to let go completely, to be fucked everywhichway and allow herself to be come nothing but softness, wetness, eagerness, to exist for a time as a pure conduit of pleasure.

Now she gasped as she was lifted bodily and set down again in a lap, her ass coming to rest against frizzy pubic hair, and a standing cock. Her head was lowered to the crook of a shoulder. The body under her, which she thought must be Chris, was soft and strong, and his arms snaked around her waist, caressing her up and down.

A lubed-up finger rested against her asshole, circling and then slowly pushing in. She groaned as it withdrew. Then she felt something larger press against her, and she gasped at how huge the cock felt as it replaced the slender digit. 

The entry of the cock slowed to a stop, and she just laid there for a moment, breathing hard, feeling thoroughly filled. It pulled out, and pushed back in, and improbably, it went further in than last time, and she realized that what she had thought was the full length buried in her was just the tip, because the next stroke went further still. She had used toys on her ass before, but she now realized she had gone easy on herself. This was like nothing she had ever felt.

A second cock touched lightly against her vulva. Its owner, who in her swimming combination of sensory deprivation and overload she guessed must be Ash, rubbed its head along her slit, drenching it in her juices. The cock slid back and forth, bumping her ringing clit in time with the impossible stretching of her ass. 

She bucked her hips, trying to draw Ash’s cock into her, but it only wrenched her arms against her bonds. Chris’s arms tightened around her waist, holding her close as she sobbed with pleasure and marvelous, tender agony.

She became aware that there was a third cock resting against her face, touching her upper lip, and she reached out her tongue for it, tasting it. 

“....please...” she whimpered, not caring how it sounded, and Ash’s cock mercifully entered her in one stroke.

Her ecstatic cry was distorted by a finger pulling at her upper lip, as a hand cupped her face, tilting her head back. The sensations of the twin invaders were so overwhelming that she hardly noticed the third cock filling her mouth, going deeper and deeper. The tactile cacophany all blended together. A tiny part of her mind was still keeping things running smoothly, and she tilted her head back a little further, finding the angle at which she could take Trev down her throat without too much trouble.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathed. And what response could she give under the circumstances, but a low, muffled moan of satisfaction?

At first, he must have been holding back a little, trying not to use her throat too roughly. Now, his breathing was ragged, and she couldn’t help gagging a little as he lost control. 

“You’re doing...so good,” he said. Her jaw ached, and she coud feel saliva running down her face, dampening the blindfold. Her arms and legs were beginning to smart from the ropes. Her ass and cunt were taut with an unprecendented strain. She felt a strange pride bloom inside her. She could do this.

You may not like it, but is what peak performance looks like.

She suppressed a laugh that would have had unknown and possibly terrible consequences.

Then Trev began to empty himself down her throat, and into her mouth, and a little down her lips and nose, and she breathed hard, triumphant as he freed her to inhale deeply.

She felt Chris wriggling out from below her, and realized that the action at her other end had finished. Ash’s sock was still buried in her, no longer moving, and they finally pulled out slowly with a sigh.

She could feel juices trickling down her ass crack, and a finger swabbed some of them up, smearing them around idly on her belly. Another finger found her clit, and she shook with instant waves of pleasure and need. The touch became more insistent, and she leaned into it with all the strength she could muster against her bonds. She came almost immediately, gasping hard.

As she was coming down, a semi-soft dick touched itself to her lips.

“Clean me,” came Ash’s soft voice, and she obligingly opened her mouth, licking the mingled fluids from their length, tasting herself, feeling their cock begin to rise again.

A pair of lips nibbled lightly on one of her nipples. A tongue licked along the waterfall of her slit. She sighed contentedly.

* * *

“Okay,” said Ash with a deep breath. They had eventually remembered that they were ostensibly playing Dungeons & Dragons. “Reina, the bard has been feeling this growing heat filling her over the course of the evening, and now the amulet begins to glow red. The Archmage has a gleam in their eye. Yes! You fools, you’ve done it!”

“That sounds bad,” said Trev. He ran a hand along Reina’s ribcage, feeling her breath filling her lungs. She had insisted on continuing the game in her current state, which was a mess. A very, very lovely mess.

“The amulet begins to crumble. The Archmage says, my dear bard, I hate to do this to you, but someone must become the vessel for the Queen of the Night, and the Society picked you because of your bottomless sexual appetite.”

“Oh shit!” said Chris.

“At first, nothing happens. And then suddenly, the bard finds herself in another place. A realm of the soul. And standing before you is a huge demon queen, and she’s cackling with glee. Mortal! You have freed me from my prison, and brought about your doom, and the destruction of your pitiful world!”

“Is she hot?” said Trev.

“Oh, you know she is,” said Ash. “She’s got just a ridiculous body, nine feet tall, bright red skin, muscular, huge hips and boobs, she’s wearing a big flowing transparent iridescent cloak, like a fluttering soap bubble, and through it you can see a tiny studded-leather bikini. She’s got cool sunglasses, a backwards baseball cap, and a big spiky collar.”

“I want to seduce her,” grinned Reina.

Ash paused. “Okay. Roll charisma.”

“Ahem,” said Reina, wiggling helplessly in her bonds.

“I gotcha,” said Trev, fishing for the die. He found it and placed it gently between her lips.

She spat the die out. It rolled to a stop somewhere on the bed. Chris whistled.

“That’s an 18, plus your charisma modifier...” said Ash. “Yep, she’s into you.”

“I say, before you destroy me, don’t you want to tap this ass? And I strike my best thirst-trap pose.”

After that, Trev and Chris were treated to a nice little show as Reina distracted Ash’s demon queen, while Trev battled the Archmage and Chris rolled to try to find a scroll of banishment in the Archmage’s library.

When it was all over and the ropes were unknotted, Reina fell bonelessly into Trev’s arms. For a long, quiet moment, the four of them just cuddled in one big sticky, exhausted mess.


	8. Overlook Hill

Trev adjusted his pack, trying to keep his heart from pounding its way out of his chest. Reina, wearing nothing but a backpack, leather sandals, and her friendship collar, walked just ahead of him.

She had done her face up in elaborate fashion — the better to mess up later — and when she half-turned towards him, her brown eyes shone especially bright against the dark makeup, sparkling with a look that could only be called naughty.

With her sun-dappled breasts joggling to the rhythm of the trail, it was all he could do to keep his hands off her.

She scrambled up some rocks, bending over in a rather unnecessarily sexy way, giving Trev quite an eyeful of her bare ass.

“C’mon, slowpokes!” she called down, smirking.

She disappeared through a cleft in some boulders, and when she came into view again, sitting on a high perch above, her legs were spread wide open. Dark curls framed a glistening pinkness between her thighs. Trev adjusted his shorts, which were feeling awfully restrictive, not to mention dampened with pre-cum, in the face of this onslaught.

“Not enough room in there?” she asked sweetly.

She stood again as he hauled himself up, brushing flecks of lichen off of her pale brown thighs, now finely imprinted with a rocky texture. They were approaching Overlook Hill via a steeper, rockier trail now than the gentle ascent they had made with the full group at the beginning of the session.

There were voices ahead.

Reina’s head swung around, eyes sharpening, looking for cover. There were some big rocks and scraggly trees she could probably hide behind. But when she glanced back at him she had a more thoughtful expression, and she started to advance again, walking down the center of the trail like she didn’t have her titties out.

“Holy shit,” mouthed Ash, coming up to Trev’s side. Chris walked past the two of them, matching Reina’s faux-casual saunter, and Trev started forward again.

Around the bend came a blob of golden hair tied in a loose bun. Charlaine, the soccer counselor, nibbling on a granola bar, wearing a not-all-that-revealing sports bra and track pants. Just behind her was Sarah, Chris’s partner on the rope course, in one of those big blue Camp Wilderness t-shirts tied off at mid-torso, revealing another piercing at her navel.

Sarah spotted Reina first. Her eyes widened, and after a moment of what looked like complex internal math, slid into a crooked grin.

“Hey, Reina!” she called.

Charlaine was just goggling.

“Lovely day for a hike, huh?” said Reina.

“Getting lovelier by the minute,” said Sarah, her gaze sweeping down shamelessly along Reina’s body.

Charlaine caught sight of Trev, and waved to him tentatively. “Oh. Hi!” she managed.

Reina seemed to be enjoying Sarah’s attention. She struck a pose, lifting her arms to run her hands through her hair as she passed the blushing Charlaine.

Sarah slowed down. Trev, coming up behind, knew from experience what a spectacular view of heaving bosoms she must be getting, as Reina’s posture thrust her chest up and forward.

“May I touch them?” Sarah breathed.

Reina glanced back towards Trev, Ash, and Crhis, shyly. She caught Trev’s eyes, and his heart thudded.

Sarah glanced at her collar, and then followed her gaze with a knowing look.

Trev nodded.

Sarah cupped Reina’s breasts with a delighted expression. “I knew you you were a babe,” she said. “But...wow!”

Charlaine had sidled up to them, and Reina gave her an inviting look. Charlaine touched her fingers softly to Reina’s side, finally brushing up across her nipples.

Ash took a drink from a water bottle. “You can touch the rest of her, too.”

“One thing though,” said Chris. “She’s not allowed to come yet.”

Sarah dropped a hand between Reina’s legs. Reina widened her stance to accommodate her, still holding her arms dutifully over her head.

Among the quiet forest sounds of birds and rustling leaves, a rude shlorping was quite audible as Sarah slipped her finger in and out a couple times. Reina’s lips parted, eyes growing dark. Then Sarah stepped away, and Reina gave a tiny whimper.

“Y’all have a fun evening, huh?” Sarah said, suddenly resuming her clomp down the trail as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. Charlaine followed her, glancing back briefly with a thoughtful expression as they started to clamber down the rocks below.

Trev took a swig from the offered water bottle, and then passed it to Reina, who was smiling softly with a faraway expression. He squeezed her hand, and she quirked an eyebrow at him as she started back up the hill.

At the summit, they set down their packs. There was only another hour or so of light, and Chris went off to collect some firewood. Ash fished a leash out of their pack, and passed it to Trev, who affixed one end to Reina’s collar, and tied the other around an overhanging tree branch.

A night on Outlook Hill, just the four of them. When the idea had first been broached around a week ago, it had been _fairly_ innocent.

A couple days later, Reina had brought it up again. 

“I’ve been thinking about that camping trip to the Hill. It’s been a fantasy of mine to...to be taken to some out of the way location, to spend a whole night being used as a pleasure doll.”

There had been an in-depth discussion of what duties the role of pleasure doll might entail. That Reina would spend the evening nude had been an easy consensus.

“Have you ever heard of Venus Cloacina?” Trev had interjected during dinner last night in the mess hall, as they were putting forth various dirty suggestions.

“Venus, like the goddess of love?” asked Ash.

“That’s her. But as Venus Cloacina, she was the patron divinity of Rome’s sewers, and the goddess of both purity and filth.”

He caught Reina’s gaze. She was smirking, but her eyes were hot.

“There was a special little shrine on the forum, with a manhole cover inside,” he went on. “They would make offerings there, to thank her for allowing all of Rome to pee in her.”

Chris laughed. “I wonder what _that_ ritual was like?”

“Dunno,” Trev had said. “But I bet we could come up with one for our own goddess of filth.”

* * *

Now, in the pale twilight on Overlook Hill, she knelt before him, knees digging into the dirt, looking up into a shadowed face, intermittently illuminated by dancing firelight.

Her pent-up horniness was currently at war with her stomach, and it seemed that the latter need was going to be satisfied first.

“To our goddess Reina Cloacina, beautiful and kind, I offer this holy s’more,” intoned Ash, sliding a gooey toasted marhsmallow from the end of a stick into the sublime meeting-place of chocolate and graham cracker.

She was pretty sure she was drooling, and this time it wasn’t because of Ash’s hard cock fucking her mouth. That had been a few minutes ago, and the mixed saliva and cum was beginning to dry on her breasts and chin. It had only stoked her raging appetites.

Chris and Trev each broke a chunk off the the s’more with their fingers. 

“Bless us with abundant love,” said Trev.

“...and drink our piss like a good little slut,” said Chris. He presented his piece of s’more to her, and she gobbled it greedily out of his hand. She swallowed down the sweet, hot morsel, and eagerly licked melted dark chocolate from his fingers, which teased her tongue in a leisurely way as she. 

Each of them in turn gave her their chunk, and she let out a satisfied burp after wolfing down the treats.

She grinned up crookedly at Trev, and was caught by surprise when a stream of hot liquid hit her in the face.

Dutifully, she opened her mouth wide.

He aimed the stream down, splashing her breasts.

“Please...” she said.

“Please what?”

“Please, let me drink your piss. Sir.”

The rule for tonight’s game was that she was only allowed to climax if she could get herself off while drinking piss.

Why did I agree to something so ludicrously awful?

The stream rose up her chest towards her mouth. She looked up into the three pairs of eyes above, gazing down upon her humiliation. Her cheeks burned.

Because it’s nasty, and degrading, and you fucking love it.

She caught the stream on her tongue, and tasted the acrid flavor of it. She swallowed a little, with difficulty. Then the stream rose again, hitting the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow more, and it became easier.

She realized she was losing precious time. Abruptly she plunged two fingers into her cunt, which was as wet as she could ever remember it. She closed her eyes, rocking her palm against her clit as she fucked herself, sticky juices dripping on the earth beneath her as hot piss ran down her chin. She needed to get more direct. She pulled out her sopping fingers and began circling her clit with them. She was so wound up, it wouldn’t take long...

The stream sank lower again, missing her mouth. She obediently paused her hand, and a small whine escaped her throat.

The stream was faltering. Trev tapped his cock against her tongue a couple times, shaking off the final droplets. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Sorry!” he said brightly, stepping back. Ash, who had assembled another s’more, offered him half, which he bit into with relish.

Chris stepped forward, and touched his erect cock to her lips. She opened her mouth, and he bunched up a fistful of her hair and used it to guide her onto him.

She allowed herself to step back mentally, and just experience the moment: the flickering light. The fire smells of wood, marshmallow, and baking potatoes, mingling with the faint odors of sweat and soap from Chris’s body as he hilted himself in her mouth, rhythmically bringing her nose up against the hairs trailing up his belly. The sharper smell of piss dripping down her body. The cool breeze on her wet skin, standing her nipples up against the warm night air, brushing her dripping cunt, overwhelmed with need.

The discomfort of the tiny bits of rock and twig pressing into her shins, and the repeated eye-watering press of his cock against the back of her throat, almost too much to handle.

But she could handle it, would handle it. I am the goddess of love, and purity, and filth. I have the power to become the lowest, grossest slut, to do what others can only imagine, to be nothing but a soft, warm conduit for pleasure, a cum dump, a pissrag. I can take on a parade of cocks, take everything they’ve got and leave them satisfied.

Then Chris was pumping his orgasm down her throat, and he put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. 

He released her hair and stepped back. She looked up and caught his eye, unidentified liquid dribbling from her chin, and smiled.

He swore under his breath, shaking his head in wonder, breathing hard, still shuddering in little after-bursts.

“My knees buckled on that one,” he said. He touched the side of her face tenderly, and brushed his hand through her hair. “You’re doing so good.”

“Lie down, slut,” said Ash, standing to her side with their dick out.

Reluctantly, she lowered herself to the ground. It felt good to take the weight off her knees, but the ground around her was muddy with Trev’s piss. She let her head sink into the wet earth, and felt her hair fan out around her. Gross, gross, gross!

Ash’s piss arced down onto her, beginning around her clavicle and reaching her face as they adjusted their aim.

Her hair was rapidly becoming a sodden, polluted mess. Her carefully overdone mascara was no doubt streaked all down her face by now. She spread her legs open wide, obscenely to the sky, as Ashs’s stream found her open mouth. She swallowed what she could of the bitter liquid as her fingers once again found her cunt. A powerful pleasure was building up. So close. Just a bit more...

Then Ash’s stream died, and they nudged her hand with their foot, away from the desperate need in her clit. She groaned in frustration.

Then she realized that Chris, over on the other side of the campsite, was starting to take a piss without her.

“Hey!” she shouted, struggling off the ground. “No fair!”

She dashed to him, muddy hair flopping, breasts bouncing uncomfortably in the firelight, and slid to her knees with an athletic grace she hadn’t known she possessed. He cracked up laughing as she caught her first mouthful of his piss, and she groaned again, gurgling, as her fingers found her cunt again.

When she came, she shuddered to the ground, crying out in triumph and pleasure as she sank back into the mud, twitching. She smiled a big, slow smile.

Trev, standing over her chewing on another s’more, echoed her smile back at her, and offered her a piece, which she snatched hungrily from his fingers.

He sank to his knees between her legs, and positioned his cock at her entrance. Then he leaned forward, stroking himself deep into her, pressing her hips down into the mud.

The walls of her cunt, still thrumming with the afterglow of her climax, shook with new delight as they were filled. Luxuriating in the feeling of having nothing more she had to do, not even to attend to her own pleasure, she simply lay back in total languor and enjoyed herself, crying out shamelessly with every thrust.

Later, they cracked open a second round of beers and, thank goodness, went down to the lake to wash up. Then there were hot, buttery baked potatoes fished awkwardly out of the coals, and soft cuddles by the fire.

All in all, she thought, the goddess is pleased.


	9. Rope Challenge

Reina felt a hand touch her waist tenderly as she walked out of a planning meeting for the camp Color War. Chris pulled her aside, into the shadow of the burgundy cabin, and gave her a brief kiss.

He pulled away slightly, about to say something, but she pounced before he could straighten up to his full height, annoyingly out of range of her lips. This time she snaked her fingers into his yellow hair and didn’t let him go until he was flushed and breathing hard, and his dick was stiffening against her stomach through his shorts.

He rolled her nipple with his thumb where it embossed her t-shirt through the unpadded bra. She glanced around in sudden worry, but the others from the meeting had all wandered away by now. If anyone had seen her making out with Chris, well, that was pretty normal around here.

Less normal was the show she had put on for Sarah and Charlaine on the Overlook Hill hike. She was going to get quite the reputation if she kept that sort of thing up. The though of it was terrifying, and undeniably exciting.

I am such a weirdo.

She realized Chris had been talking. “Uh, sorry. What?”

“I said, are you ready to playtest my Rope Challenge course?”

“Oh, yeah!”

At the meeting, Chris and Sarah had been talking about making their new and improved course a bigger event in the Color War. They had suggested some of the other administrators come by tomorrow and check it out.

“I want to make sure everything’s up to par. But also...” he lowered his voice. “...we worked up an extra-special version of the course just for the four of us.”

“Hmm. Does this have anything to do with that ‘ropework’ she’s been showing you?”

The flush in his face seemed to deepen slightly.

“I didn’t blab about who it was for, if that’s what you’re wondering. I don’t kiss and tell. Although after that hike...”

“Why don’t you invite her? I mean, if Ash and Trev are cool with it. I’m sure she’d like to see her work in action, too.”

“You sure? It’s gonna be...well, a lot.”

She leaned into him, letting her stomach rub his erection. 

“I can’t wait!”

* * *

Trev lounged on a faux-rustic bench as Chris and Sarah made a few last-minute checks to their course, and just watched contentedly as Reina pulled her shirt over her head.

He saw Sarah glance over surreptitiously as she unhooked her bra, spilling mesmerizing, bouncing tiddy all out into the warm afternoon air.

Ash, who had been deep in conversation with Reina about an anime Trev had not seen yet, helped her out of her shorts.

“I think she can take care of those herself!” Trev called out, grinning.

Ash threw the shorts at him. Trev caught them, then neatly folded them up and set them down on the bench.

Reina fingered her friendship collar, bouncing from one foot to the other with nervous energy. A warm breeze rustled her hair.

Ash came over and sat between his legs, scotting back until their ass was pressed right up against his hard-on. Trev brushed a hand along Ash’s stomach.

Chris was approaching, an obvious tent forming in his short shorts. Trev recalled vividly how he had freed that cock from its tent last night, and wrapped his lips around it while Ash and Reina...

Ahem.

Chris and Sarah were explaining some of the features of the new Rope Challenge course. They had expanded the original course, but also created some extra features just for the Color War, when campers would be sorted into houses to do battle.

The old, linear course was now a freeform treasure hunt. To complete the challenge required going all around the course to collect seven wooden cubes of your house color.

“We stole them from one of the board games,” Chris admitted.

She recognized a few other new bits and pieces either salvaged from the Camp Wilderness supply room or purchased on their trip off-camp the other day, when she and Chris and Trev and Ash had piled into a car to find a hardware store.

They had gone out for pizza afterwards in some one-horse town, and then drove back wailing along in four-part disharmony to “When Doves Cry” blasting on Ash’s car stereo.

She smiled. “Let’s do it!”

Chris started his stopwatch, and Reina dashed up the starting ramp, scrambling deftly along a tightrope to the second platform, where a net angled up to a higher platform, providing the spectators a lovely view of her ass as she climbed.

Reaching the top, she paused for a moment, looking around...then she held up a red cube that had been hidden hidden somewhere up there that Trev couldn’t see.

She smiled down, grabbing the swinging rope moored next to her, and Indiana Jonesed it across to the next platform, whooping with glee.

When she had reached the final platform and dropped her collected cubes into a Red House box, Sarah blew her whistle, and the onlookers burst into applause. Reina pumped her fist, and sauntered triumphantly back to the starting area.

“Who goes next?” asked Trev.

“Actually,” said Chris. “You and Ash can both go.”

“It’s designed to accommodate more than one camper at a time,” said Sarah. “So we can have some real head-to-head competition during Color War.”

“There are three different entraces. One of the things we’re hoping to find in testing is whether any of them are noticeably better or worse than the others. We might have to do some re-balancing.”

While the two of them were talking, Trev noticed, they were slipping ropes around Reina’s body. 

“Before you start, though,” Chris went on. “We want to set up the _extra_ special adults-only feature.”

* * * 

“That’s incredible,” said Ash.

Reina tried ineffectually to crane her neck to see them, but she was quite thoroughly immobilized now, in an elaborate web of ropes strung up between two of the platforms. Sarah seemed to really know her ropework, and Chris was obviously a quick study. 

All she could see was the dappled light coming through the trees above.

“We spent quite a while tying up the CPR dummy when we were designing it,” Sarah put in. “Poor guy.”

“You doing ok?” Chris called up at her.

“Yep!” Reina returned. It wasn’t exactly the _most_ comfortable she’d ever been, but the ropes bit into her flesh with a commanding firmness, not painfully. She felt...secure. 

It’s like being in a hammock. Sort of.

The breeze kicked up, rushing cool along the wetness dripping down her slit where her legs were held apart. It had not escaped her notice that the two platforms she was suspended between had been set up approximately 1 Reina’s-width apart.

Anyone who reached either platform would have an opportunity to stop and have their merry way with her before they continued.

Well, she thought. No one else is going to beat my time today!

“Additional rules for the Rope Challenge Pleasure Slut!” called out Chris. “You may use her each time you reach the central Heads and Tails platforms. If she brings you to climax or vice versa, you’ll get a 90 second time bonus.” 

“Heyyy!” she whined. “I didn’t get any time bonuses!”

Chris gave her ass a ringing slap. She yelped.

“No commentary, slut.”

A series of thumps and creaks filtered into her awareness, and she realized they were running the course.

How long had it taken her to reach this spot? She wasn’t sure, but time was definitely moving in a different way now.

“Couldn’t you have put me at the start of the course?”

“More fun to make you squirm,” laughed Chris.

After an eternity of one sort or another, the sounds got closer. There was a bark of triumph. Trev?

A cock bumped gently against her slick entrance. It rubbed up and down, collecting her wetness, bumping against her clit a couple times. She groaned, attempting to rock against Trev. No cigar.

The cock pulled away.

“Aw!” she heard herself say, with what sounded like an undignified amount of anguish.

Then it was in her to the hilt in one stroke. She cried out.

She tried to see who it was, but she felt hands grip her face, and another cock was positioned at her lips. Before she even knew what was happening, her mouth was full, and she was being fucked from both sides with a savagery she had never felt before.

She realized that now she was truly being used. She had the same status as the climbing wall and the rope ladder. She was just a set of warm holes to be filled with cum as fast as possible, before moving on to the next obstacle.

Waves pulsed from between her legs, as probably-Trev’s pubic mound pressed over and over into her clit, the pleasure mixing with the aching throb from her throat as she struggled not to gag on probably-Ash’s cock. 

She realized that they had been going easy on her in the past. This was the real deal, and she was going to prove that she was up to the challenge. Now the urgency of the pounding was increasing to a fever pitch, and she exulted as they lost themselves in her.

She found herself imagining how this scene would appear to a random counselor who might walk by the rope course area. They would see Reina, one of their supervisors, trussed up with her legs spread and head suspended at convenient crotch level. Available to be fucked by all comers.

They would hear the obscene sounds of her taking two cocks at once, see her breasts rocking wildly with the motion of it, see balls slapping lewdly against her face as she dutifully swallowed down her co-worker’s jizz so that he could proceed to the next part of the course. 

Would they want to join in? Maybe they would see her as something so low and nasty as to not even be worth fucking.

Oh.

She _never_ climaxed just from penetration, so it came upon her as a shock when Trev, grinding against her clit _just right_ in one final, furious buck, sent her shuddering into the atmosphere.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, they were gone, already jetting off in different directions to some new part of the course.

Sarah whooped encouragement.

“Incredible job, Reina!” said Chris, doing a goofy sports announcer cadence. “That’s a lightning fast wham-bam to give both of our contestants plenty of bonus time!”

Laughing, Sarah piped in. “They’re neck and neck, Chris, but check out Trev showing the self-control to get Reina’s rocks off and move on unsatisfied.”

“That’s a great call, Sarah,” said Chris. His sportscaster accent was sort of melting. Reina started to laugh. “When Trev gets back to the Slut platform, he may have a chance to get that second time bonus period in record time!”

“We’ll see if it’s worth the added discomfort of having to shimmy along the Net Wall with a case of blueballs.”

* * *

Discomfort indeed, thought Trev as he worked his way along the wall, stepping sideways to find the next grip for his foot in the rope net.

His shorts were in pretty obvious distresss. He glanced back the way he came, and there were Reina’s spread legs again, her cunt open to the forest air, calling to him. He barked a laugh, shaking his head as he managed to clamber up onto the next platform.

You goofy dumbass, he told himself. Pay attention.

In truth, the course wasn’t that difficult for a long-limbed adult man, though he could tell it would pose a fiendish challenge for some of the younger campers.

The more fiendish challenge for him had been to somehow not climax when his dick was in the grip of Reina’s quaking orgasm, which had to be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Somehow he’d managed to pull out in time and make his escape.

The promise of a return trip had given him all the motivation he needed.

It seemed like a very long time before he found himself back in the center of the course, this time on the platform facing Reina’s head. She sensed his arrival, and obediently tilted her head back, letting her jaw fall open to welcome his cock. 

A shiver went through him.

“Good girl,” he whispered, and guided his cock up against her tongue. He knew she must be tasting her own orgasm on him.

It wouldn’t be long, but he wanted to savor every second of this. He bunched his hands in her long hair, falling in beautiful black waves around her face. Taking a firm grip he inched himself down her throat.

She struggled to accommodate him. For a moment she gagged and he pulled back in worry. But she readied herself again, opening up to him with an obvious determination that seemed to set his whole being on fire.

“Amazing,” he breathed, as he thrust into her mouth again. “Beautiful Reina. You’re doing _perfect_.”

Inevitably, under the circumstances, he could only last a few strokes. He almost lost his footing as he came. She breathed raggedly as he left a trail of cum down her upturned face, steadying himself awkwardly against the web of creaking ropes around her.

He paused, catching his own breath, and their eyes met. A trickle of mixed fluids ran down from her eyebrow, settling at her hairline. 

“Hi!” she said brightly, and he dissolved into giddy laughter.

I want this forever. Okay, maybe not exactly this, he thought, considering the bizarre assemblage all around them. But there would be other things, and he wanted to do them all.

* * *

Reina was a mess when at last the ropes began to loosen around her aching limbs. 

She sank down into a boneless heap, dripping with sweat and other liquids, aching everywhere. She sobbed in total, abject release, and fell gratefully into the embrace of Chris, kneeling next to her. 

He wrapped a fluffy towel around her, using a corner of it to brush dry her cheek. She buried her face in his shoulder and let go.

Ash, sitting cross-legged by her feet, massaged some life back into her rope-marked legs.

Trev brought her the little stack of clothes from the bench, although she was nowhere near ready to get up and put them on. He said something, low and warm. She wasn’t really listening, but she smiled.

“Damn, girl,” said Sarah, who shook her head, rolling up a coil of rope as Reina half-opened her eyes. “I can see how you managed to snag _three_ sweethearts.”

Reina licked her sticky lips absent-mindedly. Sarah’s taste was still sharp on her tongue, indescribably different from the other lingering flavors.

Before she ever had sex, she’d read erotica that was full of dubious flowery prose about a woman’s ‘flower’ tasting sweet like honey or wine or whatever. The reality was different.

Not sweet, she thought. Strange, and powerful. That’s more my style, anyway.

She sighed, revisiting the fresh and pungent memory of Chris filling her throat as Sarah thumbed her clit and fucked her with what must have been three fingers. She had been overpowered, overwhelmed, shattered. If she could bottle the taste of that moment, she would never cheapen it by calling it sweet.


	10. Epilogue

Trev groaned as he hauled his bike up the stairs. Coming over to Reina’s apartment was always a workout. In more ways than one, he thought, grinning wide as she leaned against the door, holding it open for him.

Ash and Chris were already visible on her laptop screen across the living room. It was D&D night, and they’d made a firm pact not to skip it, even though most weeks during the semester it was impossible to get the four of them all into one room.

This had been their most common configuration lately, Ash and Chris together, upstate, and Trev and Reina together in the city, hosted by whoever had managed to get rid of their roomies for the evening.

I didn’t think I’d find myself regularly giving a live webcam sex show for my best friends, he thought. Or receiving one in return. 

The last time they’d gone dungeon-delving in this configuration, the night had climaxed with Reina in his lap, sinking with aching slowness onto his cock as the two of them locked eyes with Ash and Chris, executing a very similar maneuver 200 miles away.

It wasn’t exactly a perfect arrangement, but they were finding ways. Last weekend, Ash and Chris had driven down halfway to the city and met them at a train stop in a cute little town Chris knew, an hour and a half up the river.

They had giggled over root beer floats and ghastly antiques after hiking up to a reservoir where Reina had committed indecent exposure, among other sexy crimes. She and Ash had both been wearing short skirts with nothing underneath, and Ash had volunteered to try being the, ahem, center of attention.

They’d found a spot a safe distance from both the trail and the cliff face with a beautiful panorama of the river valley, where Reina had stretched out on a big fluffy beach towel to form the bottom of an elaborate sandwich. Trev had watched her spread herself open for Ash to enter her, and when he had fucked Ash’s ass he could feel the rhythm of it passing through all four of them, his stroke starting a wave of motion that sent Ash’s cock deeper into Reina, that sent Ash’s mouth deeper down Chris’s length.

“The beast with four backs,” Chris had joked.

“I’m not gonna say I feel like a porn star,” Ash mused, recovering. “Cause for them it’s a day at the office. But I feel like the mythic ideal of a porn star, if that makes any sense.”

Reina had stroked her non-existent beard, nodding in mock-serious agreement.

Trev’s roommate was leaving at the end of the semester, and there was talk of Ash and Chris coming down to stay with him for a couple weeks over the winter break. 

And then?

He’d shied away from asking Reina to move in with him immediately after Camp Wilderness, head spinning with worries about coming off as clingy or something. Now, correcting that error was at the top of his to-do list, and early indications were good.

Trev settled onto the couch, fitting himself against the relaxed warmth of Reina’s body. She stole a long chug from his beverage.

“Thanks,” she said with an impish smile, as Ash launched into a description of the goblin city their party had woken up in that soon had them cackling.

Trev didn’t know if it could last, but he knew now he was going to fight for it.


End file.
